Unintentional Circumstances
by bexxter
Summary: What happens when Blaine decides to finally give Sebastian a chance while the New Directions and the Warblers are on vacation in Hawaii? What will they discover? PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE
1. Getting To Know You

**Okay, so this story is from a Glee Smut RPG that I'm involved in, so if you're going to continue to read, the wording might not always make perfect sense because it's going back and forth between two people, and not just coming from one source. Also, this went back and forth for a few days, so if there are any dramatic shifts that don't really make sense, sorry lol. BUT, I thought this was extremely hot and I wanted to share it. Blaine and myself ARE planning on doing all the things we talked about near the end of this and if I get a positive enough response, I'll continue to post our things on here, but if you want to stalk us and see this as it progresses, our Tumblr URLs are seb-the-sinner and sinner-blaine**

**One last note: Sebastian (my character) has fucked our group's Puck and he topped so hopefully that doesn't sound as random**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

From the very moment his eyes had landed on Blaine Anderson in the Senior Commons at Dalton, Sebastian knew he had to have him. His plump, juicy lips that looked like they were simply _made_ for sucking dick, his intense golden eyes, and let's not forget how incredibly amazing his ass looked under all of his tight pants. Yes, Blaine Anderson was an incredibly sexy human being but there was always something, more like _someone _in the way; one Kurt Hummel. Even with the other boy constantly getting in his way and trying to keep him away from Blaine, Sebastian never let it get to him and it just made him want to try harder and finally, his efforts had finally paid off. The former Warbler had told Sebastian to meet him in his room.

While Sebastian got himself ready, he wasn't going to finally meet up with Blaine Anderson looking less than perfect, thoughts of bending the younger boy over _multiple_ flat surfaces, thoughts of pushing him up against a wall, arms pinned above the boy's head, and of course, thoughts of Blaine sinking down to his knees and _finally_ seeing those dick-sucking lips in action flew threw his head and Sebastian felt his dick twitch in his pants. He was more than prepared to ravish Blaine Anderson tonight. He checked himself one last time in the bathroom mirror, smirking at his reflection before checking his pockets to make sure he had all that he needed for the night; condoms and lube.

He went down one flight of stairs until he reached the door that read _250._ Sebastian smoothed down his black button-down shirt before reaching towards the doorknob and opening it slowly. "Hello?" he called out. He closed the door behind him and took a step further into the room, calling out Blaine's name.

Blaine had no idea what had overcome him, ever since being here his entire body has been heightened with lust. His body is always humming and when Sebastian started being well himself, Blaine couldn't deny it any longer he wanted that boy to do the most _dirtiest_ things he could imagine to him. Sebastian seemed to have this air of confidence around him that just made Blaine want to fall to his knees and do anything the other boy asked of him. He honestly thought that Sebastian would have been bored of him by now, or at lest given up. Kurt was still an important part in his life but sometimes he just needed something different, and boy oh boy was Sebastian Smythe different.

Looking at himself in the mirror, the towel still wrapped around his waist, hair damp from the shower. He wasn't exactly sure what one dresses like when you are about to get fucked. Nothing would be the easier answer, but he feels that he should look somewhat decent, he's decided to forgo the gel tonight, finally feeling that he looks good body wise, he moved to the wardrobe, starring for awhile before he thought fuck it. He should just stay like this. The clothes would get ripped off anyway.

Hearing Sebastian's voice his body felt on fire, seeing him was different. "Sebastian hey," Blaine said with a smile walking over to the other boy, he wasn't exactly sure how to start this. "I was just getting dressed," Blaine said with a smirk, before being daring and pressing his lips against Sebastian's.

Once Blaine came into view with only a towel draped around his waist, Sebastian's mouth fell slightly ajar and he could feel his mouth start to salivate. He had pictured the shorter boy naked more times than he'll ever admit, but actually seeing Blaine's exposed torso which was sprinkled lightly with hair was not an image he will never allow himself to forget. Sebastian watched Blaine walk towards him, enjoying the way his hips would sway slightly. Once Blaine was right in front of him and their lips met after months of waiting, Sebastian couldn't contain a soft moan. Blaine's lips felt just as soft as they looked. When the other boy pulled away, Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him even closer so their hips were flushed together, his hands running against the edge of Blaine's towel. "Now why would you want to waste time putting clothes on when you know they're going to just come right off?" Sebastian asked in a playful tone. "I would have walked here naked myself but I didn't want to take the chance of turning on some innocent bypasser when the only person I want right now is you." Sebastian found where the towel was tucked away and undid it, letting the towel fall to the ground beneath them. He took a step back and let his eyes scan the rest of the younger boy's body. To no surprise, his dick was already hard and standing at attention. It had to have been one of the sexiest things Sebastian had ever seen in his entire life. "Fuck," he said as he licked his lips and smirked at the younger boy. "I always knew you were hot, but _damn _Anderson."

_Blaine loved the feeling of being pressed against Sebastian's body. "Fine I guess I'll just stay in this state of undressed if it pleases you so." Blaine said with a smile. When Sebastian said about being naked, images flashed into his mind, he never used to let himself think about Sebastian in that way, he wasn't safe. Apparently on this vacation though, anything is game and Blaine is game for this. Feeling Sebastian's hands on him, and then the towel fall away Blaine couldn't help but blush, the taller boy was still completely clothed and here Blaine stood naked as the day he was born, just with a hard on. Hearing Sebastian swear he looked up, and felt pride, he had managed to turn on Sebastian without even doing a thing. "I'm taking that you like what you see?" Blaine said, before walking into Sebastian's personal space again._

_His hands carefully came to the button up and quickly undid the buttons, pushing the shirt off Sebastian. "Beautiful," Blaine whispered before kissed Sebastian's jawline and continuing down his neck, biting and sucking gently at the base of his collar bone. He brought one of his hands into Sebastian's hair, running it through. "You are so beautiful, I now know why you have always been so cocky, you have no flaws." Blaine said. Before pulling away and going to sit on the bed, "come and join me?" Blaine said with a smile._

_Sebastian leaned forward once Blaine had moved in closer again and ran the tip of his tongue across the younger boy's bottom lip. "No, I don't like what I see," Sebastian said as he pulled his face away slightly. "I __love __what I see in front of me. So hot." He pulled his chest back slightly so Blaine could unbutton his shirt, his green eyes focusing on the younger boy the entire time. Once his shirt hit the ground, Blaine's lips were all over him. Sebastian let out a soft groan as Blaine's mouth went from his jaw, down his neck, leaving little bite marks as he went. When Blaine bit down on his collar bone, Sebastian's hand flew up and gripped at the boy's soft curls. His collarbone was one of his most sensitive spots and the attention Blaine was giving to it was driving him crazy. Sebastian almost wanted to complain when the actions stopped, but the words that were coming from Blaine's mouth and the feel of the boy's fingers in his hair was heavenly, even in his highly aroused state. "I'm not __that __cocky," Sebastian said with a light chuckle. "I just make sure to show off my goods to attract hot little things like yourself." The older boy leaned down and nipped at Blaine's ear before Blaine pulled away and asked Sebastian to join him. Sebastian simply nodded his head and walked towards Blaine sitting on the bed. He stopped and stood right in front of him, lowering the zipper on his jeans and pulling them down until they pooled around his ankles. Sebastian had foregone wearing briefs that night so he stood there in front of the younger male stark naked. "So, still think I'm flawless?"_

_Blaine just watched as Sebastian stripped as be came closer and closer to the bed. Then the elder boy was in front of him, naked and hard and Blaine's mouth began to ache. "Yes you're so flawless, beautiful and hot. Fuck Sebastian let me suck you." Blaine didn't even wait for an answer as he wrapped one hand around the base and his mouth just covered the head, he started to move up and down, going deeper and further each time. Sometimes he loved the fact that he didn't have a gag reflex, moments like these were such a reward. His other hand came up to rest on Sebastian's hip. He went deeper he could feel Sebastian's body heat. Having the taste of Sebastian in his mouth was hot and heavy, he knew that he was going to get addicted to this boy and everything about him. Pulling off he quickly started to jerk him off. "Sebastian, you taste so good, never wanna stop." He said before relaxing his throat and taking him all the way back down again, before he started to hum. He knew the vibrations would be enough to get Sebastian really going._

_Sebastian could tell how much the other boy wanted him, and that itself boosted Sebastian's already huge ego. The way Blaine was looking at Sebastian might as well be classified as erotic, but when Blaine asked in that needy voice to suck him, __that __completely made his dick twitch. He didn't even get a chance to say __oh god, yes please __like he had so desperately wanted to before Blaine wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and wrapped his pretty lips around his head. Sebastian let out a deep groan as the fantasy that he had for the past few months played out before him. His hand found it's way back into Blaine's curls that were thankfully free of the ridiculous amount of gel that usually contained it, and he gripped the boy's soft hair between his fingers. Much to Sebastian's amazement, Blaine didn't seem to have much of a gag reflex and he took quite a lot of his impressive length into his warm, wet mouth. "Fuck you're a little cock slut, aren't you?" Sebastian asked as the younger boy came up and told him about never wanting to stop. "That's okay with me, I love how fucking eager you are to take my cock in that pretty mouth of yours." Sebastian moaned at the feeling of Blaine humming around his throbbing dick, and he knew that there was no way in hell he was going to let him cum in the boy's mouth; at least not their first time. He wanted to cum while being balls deep inside Blaine's tight ass._

_Sebastian pulled on the other boy's hair to get his attention and smirked down at him. "As much as I love your talented mouth, I want you to stop." He stroked Blaine's cheek in an almost affectionate way before pulling the boy up to place a hard kiss against his lips. "I want you to get in the middle of the bed and spread your legs really wide for me. Can you do that, kitten?"_

_Hearing Sebastian speak dirty to him was something of a kink for Blaine. He loved dirty talk, loved being called a cockslut, Sebastian seemed to know exactly what he wanted. Being pulled off Sebastian's cock made Blaine whimper a bit, then he loved the feeling of Sebastian pulling him up and kissing him. Rough, Blaine was getting roughed up a little bit, his whole body was sensitive to any touch and he knew by the end of this Sebastian would know all of Blaine's kinks. Moving to the middle of the bed, Blaine did what Sebastian said. "Of course I can do that for you Sir," Blaine let it slip. He loved people taking control over him, he always felt the need to be perfect, correct always the strong one, but right now if Sebastian had voiced him to do anything, he would have._

_Lying in the middle of the bed he watched Sebastian, the older boy looked wrecked but Blaine couldn't help but smile, when he first saw him during Warblers practice he couldn't deny the fact that he found him so beautiful and just perfect. Perfect would be a good word to describe him. The nickname Sebastian had given him made him feel special, kitten, made him feel cared for. He knows he has to try his hardest not to get attached to Sebastian for all he knows this is a one time thing. "I'm ready for you." Blaine said._

_Sebastian was loving how responsive Blaine was to him. The boy responded to every touch and every word that Sebastian had to say, and it was such a delicious transition from the dapper Blaine that he knew and lusted for. This was a whole new side of the former Warbler that Sebastian would have never expected him to have, but hearing Blaine call him 'sir' was definitely now going to be a kink for him. Sebastian watched as Blaine did what he had asked him and spread his body out on the mattress, leaving his cock on display just for him. He licked his lips and forced himself to look away before he turned towards Blaine's closet and started to dig through his things before he found just what he was looking for; a bow tie. Sebastian made his way back to the bed and held up the black bow tie. "You know, I always thought it was so sexy that you always wore these things," he started as he climbed up onto the bed and straddled Blaine's hips. "But now, I'm going to think they're even sexier once I'm done with you tonight."_

_Sebastian leaned forward, taking the younger boy's wrists and holding them up above his head. "Leave them there," he ordered. As soon as Blaine's arms were steady and in place, Sebastian took the bow tie and wrapped it around Blaine's wrists and through part of the headboard, holding them in place. "Perfect," he said with a satisfied smirk. Sebastian looked down at Blaine, seeing all of the lust in his eyes and leaned forward to crash their lips together, wasting no time to slide his tongue across the top of the other boy's and groaning at the delicious taste that could only be described as __Blaine._

_Blaine didn't understand why Sebastian was looking through his closet, why would he be doing that? Then he saw the older boy bring out a bow tie and he couldn't help but giggle. "I wasn't aware bow ties could be so sexual," Blaine said with a cheeky grin. Letting Sebastian move his arms around, as if he was being molded into exactly what Sebastian wanted him to become he stayed perfectly still. "I'm glad I can be perfect for you," Blaine said before feeling their lips pressed together. He loved it, he loved the power that Sebastian had and it was melting into him with every touch, every kiss. He was powerless against Sebastian and he loved it._

_He wanted to deepen the kiss but he couldn't touch him so he did the next best thing he could think of, wrapping his legs behind Sebastian's back, trying to get the other boy closer to him. Pulling away from the kiss Blaine looked at Sebastian, his eyes were beautiful, he just wanted to reach out and touch him, but he won't because he is a good boy. "Please fuck me," Blaine started to beg, he was so hard he was aching. He raised his hips hoping to get some sort of friction from Sebastian still straddling him._

_Sebastian almost felt __guilty __when he pulled his lips away. He wanted to continue to kiss the other boy forever, but right now, he needed more. He knew they both needed more. A throaty chuckle came from Sebastian's mouth as he watched Blaine struggle against the restraint of the bow tie. He knew it must have been hard not to be able to touch him; he would have felt the same if the situation had been reversed. Even though how fucking amazing it felt to have Blaine wrap his legs around his back and desperately rock into him, Sebastian had a plan and he was sticking to it. "Not yet, kitten," he said as he detached himself from Blaine's legs. "But I promise I'll make it worth it." Sebastian smirked at the younger boy, a mischievous glint in his eyes before getting down so his body was flat against the mattress. Without warning, he brought his face forward and ran his tongue along Blaine's ass, letting his tongue dip into the boy's entrance. Every inch of Blaine tasted delicious and he needed __more, more, more. __Sebastian reached forward one at a time and put Blaine's legs over his shoulders so he could get better access to what he wanted._

_Blaine wanted to punch Sebastian for not fucking him yet, he was all but begging, well he'd done that too. Yet Sebastian wouldn't give him. He didn't like the feeling of Sebastian's warm body leaving his own, first he saw the smirk then he felt it. "Oh fuck!" Blaine yelled out, Sebastian was rimming him, and it felt amazing. "Don't stop, please fuck, Sebastian don't stop." Blaine was starting to lose his ability to even speak in normal sentences he was that turned on. He had no idea why he had been feeling this way since he got here, but he thanked whoever was up there for Sebastian and his fucking talented tongue. The worst thing was he couldn't even touch the other boy, his hands were bound. "Sir, please fuck me. I'll be a good boy for you, I'll do anything. Please just fuck me." Blaine started to beg again, the sensation running through his body he was so close to getting Sebastian's cock to fill him up but at the same time so far away._

_This was a new form of torture for sure. He wanted to touch the other boy so badly, he wanted to suck his cock, and be told what a good little cockslut he is, because deep down he loves it. He loves when boys tell him that he is worth it. "Sebastian please." Blaine let out one more whine._

_As soon as Blaine practically yelled out in pleasure at the work Sebastian was doing with his tongue, Sebastian had wished he was recording all of this so he could replay this moment and listen to those beautiful noises that Blaine was making and to be able to actually see his face which he was sure was absolutely erotic. Blaine was begging him not to stop, and there was no way in hell that he would. He pushed his tongue in past the first ring of muscle and kept on pushing until he couldn't get any further inside the younger boy. When Blaine's begging turned from asking him not to stop to desperate begs to fuck him, he chose to ignore him. He wasn't going to let his and Blaine's first time be full of discomfort for the smaller boy. He slinked his right hand under Blaine's thigh and with a single movement, thrusted a finger in alongside his tongue. He worked his tongue and the digit in perfect unison, stretching Blaine out and preparing him for what was to come. After stretching him out some, Sebastian removed his tongue and replaced it with a second, and quickly followed by a third. "Fuck, you're so fucking beautiful like this, Blaine," Sebastian said. "Begging for my cock like that, but don't worry, kitten. You've been a good boy and I think you finally earned this." Sebastian pushed his fingers in one last time before slowly removing them. The taller boy reached for the condom in his jean pocket and the bottle of lube, quickly ripping open the foil packet and rolling it down his throbbing prick. He thoroughly coated his cock with lube and pressing his head to Blaine's entrance. "What do you want, Blaine? I want to hear it one more time, then you'll get it."_

_Blaine was starting to feel more and more on edge, he could feel Sebastian preparing him, it was finally happening. After all the teasing and talk it was about to happen. Sebastian was going to fuck him, and he knew that it was going to be amazing. Then came the question, what did he want. He had to beg, he could do that Blaine knew that he could do that. "I want you to fuck me, I want you to fill me up so I feel that I am being split in two. I want you to take me and show me what I've been missing out on. I want bruises and bite marks, I want to feel you for days after this." Blaine started to ramble, he wasn't exactly sure what Sebastian wanted to hear but he hoped that he was on some sort of right track. "Sir, please, I know I'm a cockslut, and all I want is to be fucked by you, please. Please let me be fucked." Blaine continued, he loved that he could be free in this moment. He wasn't degrading himself he was sure some people thought there thought he was sick, and wrong for wanting to be spoken to like that. For him thought it proved that he was loved cared for. "Come on Sebastian, please."_

_Those begging words coming from Blaine's mouth were just too much. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. Like before, Sebastian positioned Blaine's legs over his shoulders before he slowly eased his way inside of Blaine's tight hole. A low groan escaped from the back of Sebastian's throat as he pushed his dick until he was completely surrounded by Blaine. Sebastian didn't move for a couple moments, panting slightly above the younger boy and let him get use to his girth. "Fuck, you're so tight," he moaned out. As soon as Blaine seemed to relax, Sebastian took at as the okay to start moving. He brought hips back so only his head was inside of Blaine, before snapping his hips forward until Blaine was completely filled again. The Warbler started at a steady pace so he could just enjoy the feel of Blaine's tightness clamped around his dick, something that he had thought about many times before, but soon picked up his speed to a rough and fast pace. Sebastian leaned down so his face was right next to Blaine's, and ran his tongue up the younger boy's jaw until he reached his ear. He bit down on the boy's earlobe, sucking on it roughly before whispering, "You have no fucking clue how sexy you look right now, kitten. You love my dick, don't you? You love how it stretches you __so much. __How it fills you up.__"_

_Blaine was in heaven, Sebastian was filling him up just right, he was proving to live up to his reputation. "Fuck, you feel amazing," Blaine manged to get out before Sebastian started to fuck him hard and good. Blaine couldn't lie to himself, he had thought about being in this position on more than one occasion. Right now it was like the wish he had made finally coming true. Feeling Sebastian's tongue on him made him shudder. He opened his eyes when Sebastian said he wanted to hear him. "It feels me up so good, I love your cock, I love how right it fills, nothing is better than this." Blaine started to speak. He wanted to get across everything he was feeling but he wasn't sure how to do that, instead he lifted his head up and found Sebastian's collarbone again and bit down and started to suck, the movement he made, caused a new way for Sebastian to move into him and it caused Blaine to see stars. "Fuck, Sebastian, fuck me harder, make me your dirty cockslut, I would be willing to drop to my knees whenever you wanted me too." Blaine was starting to ramble again but this time he didn't even care he was in pure bliss and loved every second of it. "Am I good for you?" Blaine asked, he hoped he was as good as Sebastian had built him up in his mind, because he would be wanting to do this again._

_Sebastian continued to suck on Blaine's ear as he spoke, moaning softly with every new praise. He was so glad that he was able to do this for Blaine, make him feel so good that he would beg for it to continue. Once Blaine found that spot on his collarbone again, Sebastian's brain became fuzzy and his urges started to become more animalistic in nature. His fingers dug into the skin of the younger boy's hips, his thrusting became more aggressive and he felt like he couldn't get deep enough inside of him. Sebastian hoped Blaine was into rough sex as much as he claimed because he didn't know if he could stop himself at this point. He let out a deep moan and bit into Blaine's neck to stop himself from continuing. "You're so good, kitten," he panted against Blaine's sweat-slicked skin. "Perfect. You're so perfect." Nothing could be better than this, Sebastian had decided. He finally had the boy that he had been lusting over all year under him and it was almost too much. Sebastian looked up to where Blaine's hands were tied before looking to the boy's face. "I'm going to untie you now, kitten," he said in a stern tone. "But you're not allowed to touch yourself. Am I clear?"_

_Blaine was lost, all he could focus on what Sebastian was doing. He let out a yelp as he felt Sebastian bite into his neck, he wasn't sure if blood was drawn or not but he wouldn't care either way. Hearing praises and the nickname made Blaine's heart flutter. "I'm not," Blaine managed to get out. He never truly believed he would be perfect no matter how hard he tried, but he knew he can be a good lay so he was just going to go with that. Hearing that he was going to be untied Blaine stilled. "I won't touch myself, I promise Sir, I can be good." Blaine spoke quickly, before deciding to ask, "am I allowed to touch you?" Blaine asked gently. He couldn't help but every time Sebastian called him Kitten made him feel unique, he wasn't sure how Sebastian felt now that he has well is getting to fuck him._

_Sir. __God, hearing that name coming from Blaine's mouth did something inside of him. Sebastian wish he had learned of this new kink earlier, but he was glad that Blaine was the one to help him discover it. Sebastian believed Blaine when he said he wouldn't touch himself, so he untied his wrists and tossed the bow tie to the side. "Yes, you can touch me, kitten," Sebastian said, pulling away from Blaine's neck and licking at the already purpling mark he left against his skin. Sebastian wasn't sure where the nickname 'kitten' had come from; he had never used it or really __any __nickname during sex before, but the name seemed right on his tongue. The fact that Blaine seemed to like it as well kept him going. Even without the nickname, fucking Blaine Anderson was much more than he had ever fantasized. He was louder, needier, and __way __more responsive than Sebastian had ever envisioned before, but fuck, was that boy hot. Sebastian propped himself up with his left arm and wrapped his left hand around Blaine's ignored member, stroking it to the same rhythm as his thrusts. "So fucking perfect," Sebastian groaned out. "I want you to come for me, Blaine. I want you to cover the both of us with your hot seed." Sebastian licked his lips and proceeded to speed up the pace of both the thrusts of his hips and the speed of his hand._

_Blaine was blissed out, he was grateful to have the use of this hands back and they wrapped around Sebastian's neck, he needed to touch the older boy who had him feeling like this. When the hot hand of Sebastian wrapped around his cock he let out a whine, he didn't want this to be over. No not yet, he didn't want Sebastian to fuck him then leave, he wanted to continue to pleasure his friend for as long as possible. Hearing those words Blaine could feel his orgasm starting in his body. "I'm not gonna last much longer Sir," Blaine said. Every time he said that word, he saw something in Sebastian changed and he liked what he saw. He became rougher and needier than before. It pleased Blaine to know that even though Sebastian was the one on top, that he had some control over the situation as well. He couldn't fight the orgasm anymore, he came with a cry of Sebastian's name his head fell backwards exposing his throat. "Fuck," he screamed, before opened his eyes and seeing Sebastian above him. He reached his hand to cup his face. "You are just so goddamn amazing." Blaine said before lifting himself up and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips, cheek and the tip of his noses before collapsing back down._

_With the increase in noises that Blaine was making, he could tell that the boy wasn't going to last much longer. As much as he wanted to be able to fuck Blaine forever, that obviously wasn't possible. With the actual declaration Blaine made, Sebastian tried his hardest to push his hips harder than he already was and increasing the speed of his hand, wanting to relieve Blaine of his orgasm. Sebastian felt Blaine's orgasm before he saw it. Blaine's walls clenched tightly around his dick and Sebastian couldn't hold in his orgasm any longer. He yelled out Blaine's name when the wave of his orgasm finally hit, filling the condom up with his seed. The thrusting continued until Sebastian couldn't make his body go any longer. With a sigh, he fell down on top of Blaine, basking in the feel of their flushed, sweat-covered skin touching. Sebastian let his head fall into the crook of Blaine's neck, nuzzling his nose against the skin there. He propped himself up on his elbow so he was no longer crushing the smaller boy and smiled as Blaine placed numerous kisses across his face. "I think you're the amazing one," Sebastian said in a tired voice. He placed one last, soft kiss on Blaine's lips before carefully pulling himself out of Blaine's abused hole, taking off the soiled condom and tossing it into the waste bin next to the bed. Sebastian rolled over so he was laying on his back next to Blaine and pulled the other boy closer to him. "That really was amazing, Blaine," he said with a smirk._

_Blaine just smiled as Sebastian spoke, he let out a small whimper when he pulled out, he was sure Sebastian would grab his clothes and leave he couldn't deny the fact that he was surprised when the taller boy laid down with him and pulled him close. Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's chest, as his let his fingers walk across the boys stomach. "I'm glad I could please you Sebastian, and it was more than amazing." Blaine said with a smile looking up at Sebastian kissing his jawline. "Do you think we could do this again?"_

_Sebastian chuckled softly as Blaine spoke. "You did more than just please me, Blaine," he said. He felt Blaine kiss his jaw, making Sebastian purr softly as Blaine spoke again. Sebastian's green eyes found Blaine's golden ones as he smiled at the younger boy and nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah, we can do this again," he said as his fingers went up to run through Blaine's slightly damp hair. "Do you really think after all that chasing I did that I would give you up that easily? No, sir. I plan on doing that as many times as you'll let me." Sebastian brought his free hand to Blaine's chin, tipping his head up so he could place a firm kiss against his swollen lips._

_Blaine loved the feeling of Sebastian treating him this way, sweet, gentle. He loved being rough when it came to sex, but outside of it, this is what he loved. "I'm glad we can do that again, I think it would be very foolish if we didn't." Blaine said with a small laugh. Feeling Sebastian's lips against his, he kissed back softly, his tongue tracing Sebastian's upper lip before pulling away, he rolled over onto his stomach, so he could look at Sebastian better. Running his hand through the older boys hair he smiled. "You're beautiful, simply breathtaking" Blaine said, and a finger traced down his face and stopping at his lips. "I'm glad you came on this trip."_

_The feel of Blaine's tongue against his lip caused a shiver to spread across Sebastian's oversensitive body. Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Blaine play with the same hair that he took fifteen minutes to look perfect before he arrived, but he couldn't make himself care. He was loving the attention Blaine was giving him. "Stop that," he said with a chuckle. "You're going to make me blush. I'm not beautiful." He opened one of his eyes and grinned at Blaine as he lifted his finger up to poke him softly in the chest. "You're the beautiful one here." He opened his other eye and lifted his head slightly so he could place a kiss on the top of Blaine's head. "I'm glad I came too. It was totally worth losing at Regionals if this was the result."_

_Blaine just smiled at him, "no I don't think I will stop." Blaine said as he continued to play with Sebastian's hair. Blaine giggled and poked out his tongue, "shh you, you are very beautiful, your eyes are breathtaking, your freckles are adorable, and your smile is loving." Blaine said, loving the feeling of Sebastian being like this with him, playful, and as he was sure the other boy would deny it a little bit romantic. "Well you might win next year, you guys were amazing." Blaine was being truly honest he thought that the Warblers did an amazing job. "So how do you wanna spend the rest of our night? Food? Movie? Shower or a bath?" Blaine asked as he listened to Sebastian's heart beat and trying his best not to fall for the older boy, because he doubted Sebastian would ever actually think of him as more than a damn good fuck._

_Sebastian chuckled and patted Blaine's hair. "Oh trust me, the Warblers __will __win Nationals next year," he said with a cocky tone. "Without Berry, the New Directions won't even stand a chance. It's only a matter of time until the judges realize how dangerously sexy a bunch of guys in uniforms are." Sebastian shifted slightly so he was resting his weight on both of his elbows, looking down into Blaine's eyes that were currently filled with what appeared to be adoration. Sebastian wasn't used to seeing anyone look at him like that. Lust and want was one thing, but the way Blaine was looking at him made his stomach spasm, but not in a bad way. "Hm," Sebastian thought out loud. "Well, I think it might be a good idea to let your poor ass take a rest from the pounding it took, so a shower is probably a bad idea. I think it would probably be a good idea to wash ourselves off a bit, we are a bit…sticky." Sebastian chuckled before continuing. "I say let's take a nice, warm bath. I think that will feel nice, don't you think? Then we worry about food and a movie after. Sound good to you, kitten?"_

_Kitten every time he called him that, a little bit of Blaine's heart went to Sebastian. "Oh if they don't fall for the uniforms and synchronized dancing, they have lost their minds." Blaine said with a small laugh on his lips, he couldn't help it the Warblers always looked amazing when they were preforming he missed it. Hearing Sebastian ponder out lout he decided to agree with the boy. "Bath it is then," Blaine said carefully getting up, he didn't care that Sebastian was seeing him naked, it's basically all that he's seen since he entered the room. Entering the bathroom, he put the plug in and started to fill up the bath, the room quickly filling up with steam, Blaine only caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before it fogged up, but he looked wrecked, and in the best way possible. The bubble bath he had added looked warm and inviting. He put his head around the door and smiled. "Coming Sebastian?" Blaine said, before disappearing back into the bathroom, and stepped into the large bath tub, it was deep and hot and relaxing, quickly dunked his head in the water, washing off the sweat, before resurfacing. wiping the last droplets off his face._

_Sebastian reached around with his hand and pinched Blaine's ass and smirked. "You would know," he said. "After all, you're the one who mastered and perfected the art of synchronized dancing in uniforms." He watched Blaine get up after agreeing with him on a bath and walked to the bathroom still completely naked. Sebastian watched Blaine's ass as he walked and almost moaned at the memory of how he was just __inside __of that ass less than ten minutes prior. He felt his dick start to twitch into life again. Even though he __definitely __wouldn't turn down the chance to fuck Blaine again, he knew it was much too soon and they both needed to rest a bit. Sebastian had to force his dick back down by picturing the most unattractive things he could think of. Once his dick had settled down, he sat up on the bed and stretched out the sore muscles in his arms. Blaine came in as he was doing so asked him if he was coming and Sebastian had to stop himself of thinking about any possible duo meanings to that statement. He got up and followed the younger boy into the bathroom and watched as he slipped in the bath which was filled with bubbles, dunk underneath the water and resurfaced. Sebastian thought Blaine looked adorable with his hair slicked back from the bath water, which was a word he never used to describe people before. "Move over," he said as he finally moved towards to tub. He climbed in behind the other boy so his back was up against the porcelain, enjoying how the warm water felt against his sore muscles._

_Blaine felt relaxed, the scent of the bubble bath was seeping into his skin. He moved so he was on his stomach, he was placed between Sebastian's legs, and he smiled up at the elder boy. "This is something I never thought would happen," Blaine said before sitting up still between Sebastian's legs. He felt that this would be one of the best moments of the trip so far, he loved getting fucked that was no lie, but right now he felt very much at home. He knew this was dangerous for the both of them. "So what are your other plans while here besides us fucking more than once?" Blaine said with glimmer in his eyes. He never would have guessed in a million years that him and Sebastian would have ended up having sex and now in a bath together, this holiday was going to become more and more interesting as it went on. This was one thing that Blaine was sure of._

_A big smile appeared on Sebastian's face as Blaine wedged himself in between his legs and the older boy and instinctively placed both of his hands on Blaine's lower back. "I'm pretty sure that you would have found your way into my bed eventually," Sebastian said in his cocky voice. "__That __I have no questions on, but you're right, I wasn't expecting this, but this is…nice." Sebastian's tone softened more near the end of his sentence, as did his smile. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Blaine's head and started to stroke the smaller boy's back. The position they were in was more intimate than Sebastian would have ever thought was possible for him, but instead of making him feel uncomfortable or at ease, he felt completely comfortable with the smaller boy tucked under his arms. "Like you said," Sebastian said. "We're __definitely __going to fuck more than just this time. I think you may have me addicted to you there, Anderson." Sebastian purred softly and placed a kiss on Blaine's bottom lip. "But besides that, I have no plans. It's not like I'm __friends __with any of the people of your glee club. You're the only one I got, so be prepared for me knocking on your door at five in the morning to go swimming at some point."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "Really? You are so damn sure that I would have ended up in your bed? Maybe I should have continued to play hard to get." Blaine said, before poking Sebastian in his hip. He loved the feeling of Sebastian just gently touching him, it was almost __loving__ if Blaine didn't know better. "Addicted really?" Blaine asked looking up at the elder boy, the steam and lights cause Sebastian to look like he has a halo, which is something Blaine finds amusing, considering where they were and what just happened. Loving the feeling of Sebastian's lips on his. "Sometimes I'm not sure how much of a friend I am with then either." Blaine said honestly, playing with the bubbles around him, before pulling himself up sitting on his knees, still in between Sebastian, his arms coming around Sebastian's neck. "I guess Warblers, and former Warblers need to stick together huh?" Blaine said with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh at the 5am idea of swimming. "5am huh?" Blaine joked, "well it would be nice to see the sunrise one day." Blaine mused. They sat in silence for a few moments just letting the warm water, relax his body, he knew it would have a fair amount of bruises and he was happy about that, he loved knowing that he got marked._

_Sebastian stuck out his bottom lip and pulled Blaine closer to him. "Don't you try start to play hard to get with me, Anderson," Sebastian said as he leaned forward to bite the top of the younger boy's ear. "You're going to drive this poor man crazy." He pulled away and looked at Blaine, continuing to stroke the smooth skin of the smaller boy's back. Sebastian suddenly felt bad for Blaine. He had left Dalton and all of his friends behind to join a group of people that weren't really his friends for Hummel. Sebastian pondered for a moment about what this past year would have been like if Blaine had actually stayed at Dalton, but he didn't dwell on it too long. All that mattered is that he actually had Blaine in his arms. "I'm sure they like you just fine, Blaine. How can someone hate you? But you're right. Us Warbler boy have to stick together. One a Warbler, always a Warbler." Sebastian then shifted himself so he could flip Blaine around so the boy's back was flush against his chest. He reached over and grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his palm. He started to massage the shampoo into Blaine's crazy curls as the younger boy continued to talk. "Seeing the sunrise __would __be nice," Sebastian hummed as he continued to massage Blaine's scalp._

_Blaine just laughed at Sebastian's answer when he said he might try and play hard to get, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't be leaving Sebastian any time soon. "I think they like me sometimes, but I will always be 'that guy that transferred for Kurt' and never just me. Just Blaine Anderson." Blaine said softly, it was something that troubled him daily. Blaine let out a small surprised yelp as Sebastian turned him around, and held him close. He couldn't help but melt into Sebastian's touch, he felt good, amazingly good. He closed his eyes as Sebastian continued to work on getting his hair clean, but it felt more like a massage to be honest, he couldn't help but let out a whine. "Well we can always go later tonight, or today. I'm not sure what the time is, but we have all the time in the world really." Blaine said as he continued to become more and more pliant. "What is Dalton like now? I miss it." Blaine couldn't deny that he missed it, but he couldn't go back, too late now. "So what movie do you wanna watch? Also I'm kinda craving pancakes, we should get some. Oh and chocolate cupcakes."_

_When Sebastian felt like he had worked Blaine's hair enough, he tilted Blaine's head back, cupped his hands so he could fill his palms with water and brought his hands above Blaine's head so he could wash the suds from the boy's curls. When Blaine's hair was free of the suds, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the side of the boy's head. "You're a lot more than that, Blaine," Sebastian said with a sigh. "If that's all those New Directions see in you, then they're really missing out." Sebastian rested his chin on Blaine's strong shoulder and kissed the boy's slightly scruffy jaw and wrapped his arms over the boy's chest. "Like I've already said, once a Warbler, always a Warbler so Dalton will always be there for you, Blaine." Sebastian reached over and grabbed the bar of soap at the edge of the tub and slowly started to rub it across the younger boy's chest, watching the way it would rise and fall with each breath. "Pancakes __and __chocolate cupcakes? With an appetite like that it's amazing how sexy your body is, kitten," Sebastian joked as he continued to rub the soap across Blaine's skin. "Maybe I'll find a way to get you your cupcakes and pancakes, but I'm going to leave the movie up to you. __You __pick."_

_Hearing praises from Sebastian made Blaine feel good, that he was more than just what everyone thought he was, That he could become whatever he wanted. Letting Sebastian wash the shampoo out of his hair, then feeling the soap across his chest. "If you must know Bas," Blaine didn't even notice the new nickname he had given Sebastian until it was too late, by that point he didn't bother correcting himself. "I do yoga, I'm not into weights and stuff, I love to do yoga and cardio those are my tricks to getting this unbelievable body." He joked, he ran his hand up and down Sebastian's thigh, just enjoying the feeling it felt different underwater than it did when they were in bed together. "It's pretty easy to get cupcakes and pancakes Bas, you get the phone and you call room service." Blaine joked, "we should get out of the bath soon, don't wanna get to wrinkly." He joked, before forcing himself out of Sebastian's arms and went and grabbed the towels, wrapping one around his waist and offering his hand to Sebastian. "I'm thinking we try out the hotels fluffy dressing gowns." Blaine said with a smile, looking at them hanging on the bathroom rack._

_A few people throughout his life had attempted to give Sebastian a nickname, but every single time someone tried, Sebastian shot them down immediately. He didn't like nicknames. He saw no point in them and most of them sounded completely ridiculous. That was why Sebastian was so surprised in himself when he started to call Blaine 'kitten', and why he felt completely okay with the nickname that Blaine had apparently given him. It sounded nice coming from Blaine, and it made Sebastian feel special. Sebastian set the bar of soap back down and placed his hand on top of Blaine's defined abs as the younger boy talked about how he worked out, tracing each individual muscle with the tips of his fingers. Sebastian let out a soft sigh when he felt Blaine's hand rub against his thigh. Even under the water, Blaine's touch felt amazing to the older boy. Sebastian decided Blaine was right and that he didn't want their bodies to get wrinkly, so he carefully moved Blaine away from him so he could stand up and help the younger boy up. "You're right," he said. "Let's get into the robes, then you go get comfortable in the bed, pick out a movie while I call for room service, okay?" Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips before stepping onto the floor._

_Blaine wasn't sure how one act of having sex, has lead to this somewhat oddly comfortable after sex hang out. He wasn't complaining he was just shocked. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the kiss, and kissed him back as well. Pulling away and letting Sebastian dry himself off, Blaine went and grabbed a robe, before walking into the bed room, the scent of sex still lingered, so Blaine went and lit a few of the candles in the room, soon the scent of vanilla would over take. Blaine grabbed the remote and bounced onto the bed, and started to flick through the movie choices, his eyes going back to the bathroom and watching Sebastian, he looked flawless. His lean body showing him well everything, Blaine couldn't help but lick his lips he knew how it felt to have that body against him, to taste his skin. Blaine was just as addicted as Sebastian was to him, or at lest what the boy told him. Running his hands through his hair, he tried to focus back on picking a movie, he decided a horror would be good, because well Blaine loved them._

_Sebastian watched Blaine as he exited the bathroom, his eyes instantly drawn to the boy's perfect ass and he couldn't help but smirk. As Blaine was walking out, he could see the lingering bruises from earlier and he loved the fact that he was the one that left them there. Sebastian picked up a towel and dried off his body before using it to dry his hair. He looked in the mirror and scowled at how disheveled it looked and how Sebastian would __never __allow anyone to see him like this, but his current situation was a little more unique than most. He sighed and tried to fix it as best he could without product or even a comb and walked out of the room, grabbing the remaining white robe as he left. When he walked back into the main room, the smell of vanilla and sex filled his senses and Sebastian sighed softly. He pulled the robe over his shoulders and walked towards the desk where the hotel phone was and sat down on the desk chair. He looked over towards Blaine who was sitting on the bed and Sebastian couldn't help but smile. The boy looked beautiful laying there in his robe, his hair a curly mess and his skin flushed from the warm bath. Sebastian winked at the other boy and picked up the phone. "So, pancakes and chocolate cupcakes?" he asked. "Anything else?"_

_Blaine looked over when Sebastian asked him the question, "hmm, I don't know, wine? Or a cheese burger" Blaine questioned. His head rested on the pillow, he was beyond relaxed and content, he would be more than life never leaving the room he was in. He traced a random pattern on the bed spread. "I'm good with anything though Bas, I'm just too comfy and relaxed to even care." Blaine said with a smile, moving up the bed to the other boy who held the phone and played with the tie that was keeping Sebastian's robe closed, he lent up and bit Sebastian's ear lobe gently before kissing his neck. "You smell good," Blaine said. He loved that he could say almost anything he wanted to with Sebastian and the other boy really didn't care. "Just so you know," Blaine began to whisper, "I've ever come that hard with Kurt." He said with a smirk before finding his place once again on the bed, he had the movie ready to go, all he had to wait was for the food and the taller boy to join him._

_Sebastian chuckled as Blaine added things that he might want to order. The older boy dialed the number to the hotel's service desk and spoke once he heard the voice of a women on the other side of the line. "Yes, hello," Sebastian said, his eyes staying on Blaine the entire time. "I'd like to call in for room service?" Sebastian continued to watch as the younger boy walked over to where he was standing and started to play with the tie of his robe. Sebastian's eyebrow shot up in questioning and chuckled as he continued to talk into the phone. "Can you please send up to room 250, uh, a cheeseburger and…" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence as he felt Blaine bite down on his ear and then placed kisses against his neck. The older boy had to bite down on his lower lip to keep him from moaning into the phone. "And uh…a turkey burger, no…no mayo." Sebastian could feel his dick twitch to life as Blaine kept telling him dirty things against his ear. The fact that the younger boy admitted that he had never come as hard as he had with him then when he was with Hummel, made his dick practically jump with joy. "And…chocolate cupcakes and um…white wine…thank..thank you." Sebastian slammed the phone down without another word and his eyes went straight to Blaine who was sitting almost innocently in the middle of the bed. "You're going to pay for that, kitten. You almost embarrassed me while I was on the phone with that poor hotel worker." Sebastian climbed onto the bed and straddled Blaine's hips again, wasting no time in smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, bringing his hands up and lacing them in Blaine's thick, curly hair._

_Blaine laughed as Sebastian straddled him, he couldn't help but mess with the older boy. Moaning into the kiss, his arms went to Sebastian's hips, holding him there in a bruising hold. He pulled away and looked up at the Warbler. "Couldn't help it, you were so tempting," Blaine said before making a biting sound with his teeth, before using his strength to flip them over. Sebastian had been hovering over him all night and now it was his turn. "Oh look, whose on the bottom now." Blaine laughed, before leaning down and kissing the other boy. This night was just becoming better and better. His hand ran under Sebastian's robe gently pulling at a nipple. "You look good under me Bas," Blaine said with a smile, running his hand down Sebastian's cheek. "I'm sure if that hotel worker did hear me, or us I should say, they would be used to it by now. After all, I'm pretty sure most people vacation here for their sex life." Blaine said._

_There was something about the way Blaine tasted that Sebastian couldn't describe. All the boy knew was that whenever he got a taste, he just craved it more and more. Sebastian let out a small gasp of surprise when he was suddenly flipped onto his back with Blaine hovering above him. This was new for him. The only time Sebastian was ever on his back was when he had a guy riding his dick, but seeing Blaine above him and dominating over him was __really __hot. Sebastian lost himself in the kiss once he felt Blaine's lips against his again, letting out a soft moan when he felt the younger boy's fingers tug at his nipple. He licked his lips when Blaine pulled away, tasting the remains of the boy there. "I'm sure you're right," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I'm sure they've seen and heard some pretty interesting things in this hotel, but there's no way in hell that I'm sharing the site of you moaning in ecstasy as you finally reach your orgasm with anyone. That's for my eyes only."_

_Blaine's eyebrows lifted as Sebastian continued to talk. "So I'm assuming I cannot fuck anyone else while I'm here" Blaine asked while playing with the tie on Sebastian's robe. Blaine couldn't help but smirk, these conversations were getting weirder if anyone heard them it would be a pretty interesting thing to hear. Hearing a knock at the door Blaine jumped off of Sebastian headed over. He opened the door and let in the room service, walking over to his wallet, he gave the guy a tip. He saw the guy raise an eyebrow at Sebastian on the bed. "He's a damn amazing I was screaming like a whore." Blaine said, lifting up tray and breaking a cupcake in half. The guy almost choked before excusing himself quickly. Blaine laughed, "oh sorry Bas, I couldn't help it he was asking for it." Blaine said as he opened up the other lids to check out what their meals were like, grabbing the champagne bottle, he popped it and started to pour the glasses. Before begging Sebastian to come over with a movement of his finger. "Let us toast," Blaine said._

_Sebastian bit down on his lower lip and thought about what Blaine had asked. He had no claim over Blaine besides the marks that marred his tanned skin; they weren't __dating __by any means. Blaine was technically allowed to do whatever he wanted and Sebastian had no say, although it did feel a bit weird thinking about Blaine fucking someone else, but Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders. "You're allowed to fuck whoever you want, kitten," he said as he sat up so his face was right in front of Blaine's. "But I don't think there's a soul on this damn island that could make you feel like I do, who could make you scream and want to __beg __for the chance to come." Sebastian could feel himself getting slightly excited at his own words. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Blaine crawled off his lap to go answer it. He had completely forgotten about the room service and felt annoyed that he didn't get the chance to pay instead of Blaine. Sebastian's eyes went wide when the younger boy spoke to the poor guy delivering their food and he had to cover his mouth to conceal his laughter. "Blaine," he chuckled once the door was closed. "You are such a terrible person. That poor guy." Sebastian watched as Blaine opened the bottle that was brought up to them and walked over towards the younger boy, taking the glass from him. "What are we toasting for?" Sebastian asked Blaine, his brow arching up in question._

_Blaine wondered about the statement Sebastian talked about before. He was worried that Sebastian was right, what if no one could ever give him what he craved and wanted? He had no idea how he would cope to tell himself the truth. Coming out of this thoughts when he heard Sebastian calling him a horrible person he just smiled. "He gave me a look, I told him the truth," Blaine said simply as Sebastian took the glass from him. "We can toast to a few things if you like, being on holiday, this night, us, the fact that we just had amazing sex?" the ideas are endless. Blaine said with a smile, he wanted Sebastian to answer to what they would be toast for._

_Sebastian held up his glass and smiled over at Blaine. "I like it, but for now, I think we can just cut it down to just 'to us'," he said and tapped his glass against Blaine's. "I can already tell this is going to be a wonderful summer and I'm glad you have learned to forgive me for all the stupid things I said and did this past year. I've very grateful to be given a second chance." Sebastian pressed his lips against Blaine's for a soft, sweet kiss and pulled away slowly before finally taking a sip of the champagne. He set the flask down on the table and grabbed both of their plates and brought them over to the bed. "Try not to get crumbs and grease everywhere. I don't like the idea of rolling around in the sheets with you and smelling like anything other than sex afterward."_

_Blaine looked at Sebastian with adoration in his eyes. "Of course I have forgiven you, I wouldn't have slept with you if I hadn't." Blaine said, just before he felt Sebastian's lips on his, the kiss was beautiful. Blaine took a sip along with Sebastian and watch the older boy take their plates over to the bed, following him, he came down and curled up next to him. "I promise I won't make a mess." Blaine says before picking up his cheese burger and taking a bite. Taking his time to eat and then swallow, he turned to Sebastian. "Wait, after we eat we're having sex again?" Blaine said with a surprise voice. "Have anymore tricks up your sleeves Bas?" Blaine said with a smile._

_The way Blaine kept looking at Sebastian was completely foreign to him. Blaine looked like he generally __cared __about Sebastian. It made his heart ache a bit. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and forced a grin on his face. "You never know, you could have a kink for hate sex." The only boy genuinely chuckled and scooted closer to Blaine. For some reason, he really wanted to feel close to the younger boy. Sebastian reached for one of the provided cloth napkins and placed it on his lap before picking up his turkey burger and taking a bit. Sebastian listened to Blaine talk as he chewed his food, grinning a bit before he finally swallowed. "Oh, I have __loads __of tricks up my sleeve," he said, nudging his shoulder against Blaine's. "And I'm sure you'll uncover most of them. As for sex, no, we don't need to have sex after this. Honestly, I'd be happy just getting under the sheets and watching the movie." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, trying to make his words out to be no big deal, but for him, they really were. What he was suggesting was probably considering __cuddling __by most people, and Sebastian Smythe had never "cuddled" a day in his life but he was strangely comfortable with the idea. "Besides," he said as he leaned over to kiss Blaine's jaw. "I was thinking that maybe next time you could top __me." __Again, Sebastian had no idea where these words were coming from. He always topped. __Always. __He even topped Noah Puckerman, but the words kept spilling from Sebastian's mouth._

_Blaine continued to listen as Sebastian spoke, he had never thought about hate sex or anything like that really. Sebastian was bringing out all his kinks and helping him find new ones. He was surprised that he was even like this considering he had only ever had one sexual partner before Sebastian and that was Kurt. He continued to eat his burger as Sebastian talked. "Never had hate sex before, is it a lot more rougher?" Blaine questioned Sebastian, and then smiled as he felt Sebastian kissing his jawline as he mentioned cuddling._

_Blaine's eyes lit up. "I'm all for cuddling, I rented us a Nightmare on Elm Street movie, I think it's one of the many sequels, 3 I think." Blaine thought from his memory. "Believe me if I get too freaked out, I will be hiding in your arms like a puppy." Blaine said with a smile, before placing the last of the burger into his mouth. Swallowing just in time as he heard that Sebastian wanted him to top. He coughed a bit, "Bas, I've never done that, even with Kurt, you'd be surprised but he was a top." Blaine admitted he was a bit bashful about it, not being as experienced make him feel foolish. He leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the tip of his nose, before moving up to get under the covers, stripping off out of the robe he left it on the foot of the bed. He didn't care that he was naked in front of Sebastian, why should he ever care again? "Come on Bas, lay with me."_

_It was actually quite a relief to hear that Blaine didn't have sex with him out of hate, even though he knew deep down Blaine would never be that kind of person. Blaine was a kind, and in Sebastian's opinion, a way too forgiving person, but that was one of the things that Sebastian had always admired about the younger boy. He was definitely grateful for Blaine's eagerness to forgive and forget or they wouldn't be in the position they were currently in. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his burger. "I wouldn't know," he admitted. I haven't actually ever had sex out of hate. It's always only been out of lust." Sebastian bit down into his burger and chewed it slowly as he watched Blaine's eyes light up at the mention of the possibility of cuddling and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the younger boy. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and set his plate aside. Sebastian was surprised at Blaine's choice of movie, especially after discovering that Blaine was __scared __of movies like these. The older boy wasn't going to complain considering he owned the original, as well as all of the sequels, and the idea of holding Blaine whenever he became scared wasn't an unpleasant thought._

_Sebastian was startled slightly when he heard Blaine start to cough. His eyes lit up in alarm and he placed his hand on the younger boy's knee as Blaine explained that he had never topped before, and that __Hummel __was the top in the relationship. Sebastian thought about what Blaine had just told him. Even though Blaine wasn't experienced in topping, Sebastian wasn't exactly what someone would considered experienced in __bottoming. __"You know," Sebastian started and looked into Blaine's eyes. "I've only ever bottomed once, and that was my very first time. Every time since then I've always topped, so I understand your fear of change. I'm just as inexperienced as you are in that sense." Sebastian decided it was best for him to just stop talking and just slide under the covers next to a never __naked __Blaine and let his robe just fall into a pile on top of the other boy's on the floor._

_Blaine snuggled up to Sebastian and cuddled himself up to Sebastian, as he pressed play on the movie. He heard Sebastian talk about how he had only bottomed once. "Then why would you want to bottom with me?" Blaine asked curiously, because in his mind he couldn't figure out why the boy would want too at all. No experience not that good, he couldn't figure it out. Continuing to sip on the wine Blaine started to feel very relaxed and very at home with Sebastian next to him. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, the first time I met you when I came to visit the Warblers, when you looked at me the way that you did, all I wanted to do was drop to my knees in front of you. I wanted to let you know that I wanted you." He said with blush forming on his cheeks._

_He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, as Freddy began taking his first victim. Blaine flinched a little bit and hid his face in Sebastian's crook of his neck. "If you're going to ask why I watch these movies it's because I loved getting scared." Blaine said, as if he had to defend himself._

_Sebastian started to gently run his finger's through Blaine's still slightly damp hair and thought out how exactly he was suppose to answer Blaine. He __himself __didn't know exactly why he had offered to let the younger boy top him. "In all honesty," he started before pausing again. He licked his lips and looked at his lap. "I'm really not all that sure why I'm okay with you topping. I guess I just…I don't know, trust you." Sebastian felt uncomfortable admitting that he unexplained trust towards Blaine. "I'm completely comfortable with the idea of never bottoming again for the rest of my life but…__if __you ever decide you want to…__you know." __The older boy couldn't believe how meek he sounded at that moment. He couldn't even mention the word "top" out loud without feeling bashful. Sebastian's mouth fell open a bit when Blaine mentioned the first day they met. Sebastian knew who the boy was right away without even seeing him before. All of the Warblers gushed about how amazing Blaine was, how great of a singer he was, and even, much to Sebastian's surprise, how __sexy __he was. When Blaine first stepped into the Senior Commons, Sebastian knew that none of the other Warblers were lying. The former Warbler was __sexy as fuck__, but Sebastian had no clue that he had affected Blaine in a similar way. The older boy leaned over and bit down on Blaine's earlobe and purred softly. "That's a hot thought," he said. "You sucking me off in the middle of the Senior Commons. What would have certainly ruffled up the Warbler Council." Sebastian kissed Blaine's ear before turning his attention back to the movie, holding Blaine close as soon as felt the fear coming from the other boy._

"_I'm more than happy to stay in my position when it comes to sex," Blaine said honestly. Before adding "thank you for the offer though, but I really should leave it to the pros." He said with a smirk. He was glad that Sebastian had enjoyed the mental images he had given about the first time that he ever saw the new leader of The Warblers. "I would have sucked you off," Blaine said truthfully. "I don't think the others would have enjoyed watching that much, well apart for a few of them." Blaine said with a knowing smirk. He squirmed a little bit at the feeling of Sebastian's lips on his hear, and then feeling of being held so close against the other boy. This is what he thought his vacation would not be like, he was glad it changed though. The scent of Vanilla had taken over the room, if he could he would say that it was romantic but he couldn't because this wasn't allowed to be a romantic thing, it was just a hook up. One of many to come. He watched as Freddy sliced another member, before letting out a small yelp and hiding more into Sebastian's neck. Before letting out a dramatic, "save me Bas," he said with a laugh._

_With every word that Blaine spoke, Sebastian was imagining it happening. How he wished that Blaine had done those wicked things to him at Dalton. The older boy smirked before biting down on Blaine's ear one last time before pulling his face away. Sebastian's eyes started to study Blaine's face as the younger boy focused on the movie. He could sense that a lot of thoughts were going on in that curly head of his and Sebastian was more than curious to find out exactly what those thoughts were. Suddenly there was a scream that came from the tv which made Sebastian lose his train of thought. Freddy Krueger had killed another innocent teenager and Sebastian had to stop himself from chuckling at the horrible eighties gore, but contained himself as he help Blaine close to him when the younger boy hid into his neck. Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, Blaine, I got you." That time he couldn't help but chuckle at Blaine's dramatics. Once the movie had calmed a bit and all of the teens were trying to figure out how to kill Freddy, Sebastian turned his attention towards Blaine and tapped his finger against Blaine's bare chest. "So," he started and rested his head on top of the other boy's. "Do you want to tell me what you were thinking so hard about earlier?"_

_Blaine shuddered at the feeling of Sebastian biting his ear, it was a turn on, which Blaine was surprised he had. He also loved the feeling that Sebastian was giving him, about the kisses on his forehead, saying that he would protect him. Telling him that he has him, it was all too much Blaine wished it was real but he knew, it was just the moment. The second they get back to Lima everything would change. He would feel that this was nothing but a memory and he'd never have the other boy inside him again. Feeling Sebastian's finger tap him on the chest he looked up when he heard Sebastian asking him a question. Earlier, what was he even thinking about earlier? Shit it had to be the romantic stuff, nothing else had really been on his mind. Blaine blushed and turned to look away, he'd rather see the teens in the movie begin to realize what was going on than his own reality right now. "It's nothing Bas, just a silly little thought inside my head. I'm guessing you won't let me get away with not telling you so here I am. I find this," Blaine gestured towards them and then the situation. "It's slightly romantic, I know you don't think like that, that this is just a hook up of many to come where you get to fuck me into oblivion." Blaine started to ramble, "I just can't help my mind and that's where it lead." Blaine pulled away a little bit, "if you want to leave I totally and utterly understand. I cannot get attached to you." Blaine said softly._

_Sebastian bit down on his lower lip as he listened to Blaine talk to him. He could tell that what the younger boy was saying was hard for him, so Sebastian made sure that he held Blaine tight and started to absentmindedly stroke the hair at Blaine's neck. The words themselves weren't shocking to hear; Sebastian could tell that Blaine had started to feel something for him since the start of this trip, but hearing the fear in Blaine's voice as he spoke made Sebastian's chest tighten up. He didn't like that because of his actions from the beginning of the year, he was possibly hurting Blaine now. Sebastian sighed and turned over on his side so he could actually look at Blaine's face. He cleared his throat before starting. "First off, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." Sebastian made sure that he grinned as if to confirm his words to Blaine even more. "Second, your thoughts aren't silly. What we're doing right now is romantic in a way, and I know that. I can see that very clearly, actually."_

_Sebastian stopped but continued to play with the hair on Blaine's neck. He had to make sure to choose his next words wisely. He didn't want to scare the younger boy away. "I know that I've always made it out to seem like all I cared about from you was sex, but honestly, I've always been complete intrigued by you as a person and I meant it when I said that I wanted to spend time getting to know you." Sebastian took a deep breath and grabbed one of Blaine's hand and held it in his, running random patterns on the back of the boy's hand with his thumb. "I've never been in a situation like this before which I'm sure you've already figured out, but for some reason…I'm not really __afraid __of it…whatever 'it' is and if this ends up turning into something…__more, __then I guess you're just going to have to teach me a lot about how to be a…" Sebastian swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before finishing with the word "boyfriend."_

_Blaine sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened, did he just get a boyfriend without even meaning to? "Sebastian, are you serious? I mean just because I feel like this, doesn't mean you have too. I'm fine with everything staying the way that it is. Plus what about all those boys you haven't fucked yet?" Blaine asked with a smile, even if he was gonna end up with Sebastian he had to be honest, he wouldn't care if Sebastian went out and fucked other guys, knowing that he had that boys heart would be enough for him. Maybe learning relationship advice from a TV show wasn't always the best idea but right now it was the truth. Maybe this is how Justin felt, Blaine thought to himself. He always did picture Sebastian as a young pg version of Brian Kinney. Blaine moved over so that he could press a burning kiss to Sebastian's lips before pulling away and looking into the beautiful eyes of the other boy. Sebastian's hand was still holding his, and it felt surreal this moment. He was gonna love Hawaii for the rest of his life he was sure of this._

_The concern coming from the younger boy was almost endearing in some twisted way. Go figured Blaine would be worried over the fact that Sebastian hadn't fucked his way through all of the guys on the island, but he did bring up a very good point. Sebastian had never been one for relationships. In fact, he would laugh at anyone who had ever even hinted at it before. Straight up, Sebastian only really cared about other guys for the fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. He got in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum amount of bullshit. Even so, the idea of being able to hold Blaine like he was now whenever he liked put a smile on his face. Sebastian let out a small sigh and continued to rub the back of Blaine's hand. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel __something __about you. Something more than just lust." He paused for a moment and licked his lips before continuing. "And you're right. We're both in Hawaii for the entire summer and it would be a pretty stupid idea for us to completely tie ourselves down to just one person, especially someone who is so…__inexperienced __like myself. But, I do really like how we are right now. I like kissing you and fucking you into the mattress, but I like this as well." He gave Blaine's hand a small squeeze. "So, maybe we could try and work something out. If you want, that is."_

_Blaine listened to Sebastian's reasoning and ideas and he had to admit they didn't sound to bad at all, He moved over so he was in Sebastian's lap. Running his hand through Sebastian's hair, "okay how about this?" Blaine said. "You can go and fuck whoever you want, as many times as you want, but you come back to mine or I go to yours hotel room? Because I have a feeling that I am going to love sleeping with you." Blaine said, he was nervous about even admitting that he was wanting the romance just as much as getting fucked. "I mean if you don't want too that's fine, I don't wanna pressure you into anything at all so please don't think otherwise." Blaine started to ramble, he was a little bit nervous, leaning down and gently kissing Sebastian he rested his forehead against the other boys, his hands around Sebastian's neck gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck._

_Nodding his head, Sebastian listened to all of Blaine's conditions for if they decided to continue…with whatever it was they were starting. All of the things he had mentioned seemed fair and wouldn't be hard to follow. Sebastian smiled and grabbed Blaine by the hips and pulled the younger boy until Blaine was laying on completely top of him. "I can agree to that," Sebastian said and pushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead. "The same would go for you, obviously. Fuck whoever you want, but __always __come back to me. I like it." Sebastian leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a kiss, both of his hands resting on Blaine's lower back. A thought suddenly popped into Sebastian's head and he pulled away from the kiss, biting down on his lower lip. "On second thought, though," he said hesitantly. "I want to add one more thing." He looked away from Blaine and flushed slightly from embarrassment and mumbled, "__I don't think we should kiss anyone else__."_

_Blaine couldn't help but smile, the rules that they were setting up were logical and smart. Plus they're on vacation they are allowed to have some fun, and if things progress once they get back to Lima, then they will take it from there but for now. Fun, was the main goal. He saw Sebastian's mood change in his eyes and this worried him for a second. Then when Sebastian came out and said that he didn't want Blaine to kiss anyone, he couldn't help but smile. "I think we can do that Bas," he said with a smile before once again leaning in and kissing him. "Is that all the rules?" Blaine asked. He wasn't sure if Sebastian wanted to have even more rules or change a few things. "I mean, are you happy with what we have here?" Blaine spoke, looking back at Sebastian before climbing off his lap and curling up next to him, his hand running over Sebastian's stomach, it was oddly relaxing just being like this with him._

_The way Blaine smile was how Sebastian knew he made the right decision, even if admitting anything that involved actual __feelings __was completely foreign and uncomfortable for him. The way the younger boy's lips felt against his made him d__efinitely __glad that he was the only one who got to kiss them, suck them or bite them, depending on the situation. Sebastian shook his head and chuckled once they pulled away. "I believe that's all the rules," he said before nipping at the underside of Blaine's chin. "I'm incredibly happy with what we have, kitten. Don't you worry about that." Sebastian's hand found Blaine's hip when the younger boy rolled off the top of him and came to lay next to him on his side. The older boy leaned forward and placed kisses against the warm skin of Blaine's neck and smirked. "Now, what should we do to seal this deal of ours, kitten?" he asked as he started to trace patterns across Blaine's hip down to his thigh with the tip of his finger._

_Blaine loved the feeling of Sebastian kissing his neck. Blaine purred a little bit at the nickname. "Well there are a few options, I could give you a blowjob, hand job or you could fuck me again. The possibility are endless Sebastian." Blaine said, before grabbing the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. He could feel himself getting hard again, he couldn't even figure out how he was getting hard again this quickly. Gotta love being a teenager he thought to himself. He pulled away from the kiss and looking at Sebastian in the eyes "you could tie me up if you want. Or I could ride you?" Blaine suggested._

_Sebastian felt his dick twitch slightly against his thigh and a soft moan escaped from his lips before he was silenced by Blaine's lips. Sebastian responded instantly and kissed the younger boy back with just as much enthusiasm as he had. He let his tongue run across Blaine's bottom lip once before pulling away and licking the remnants of Blaine's delicious taste there. "All of these are amazing ideas, kitten," he said as his eyes settled on Blaine's slightly flushed face. "But my personal favorite is of you riding my nice, hard cock." Sebastian could feel that Blaine was getting just as excited about this as he was; the evidence was pressing against his thigh and the feeling made Sebastian push his own hard length against Blaine's. A low groan came from the back of Sebastian's throat and he couldn't help but rock his hips gently for more friction from Blaine's cock. "__Fuck," __he growled out. "The images that are coming into my mind right now…"_

_Blaine moaned, as he felt Sebastian move against him. "The images won't be as hot as me actually doing it, I'm still lose enough from before." Blaine said as he leaned over Sebastian and got the lube, letting it coat his fingers before he opened himself up a little bit more. He moved over and straddled Sebastian before looking at the other boy, he looked around the bed for a condom, ripped opened the packet, before rolling it onto Sebastian. He lent down and gave the boy a kiss, before nipping at his bottom lip. "Ready?" Blaine said before lowering himself onto Sebastian. He couldn't help but let out a groan. "Fuck Sir, this feels amazing." He said as he let his body get used to the feeling of Sebastian inside him again. Blaine also realized that when they were having sex, he would end up calling Sebastian Sir and in all honesty Blaine didn't mind it on minute. As long as he continued to be Sebastian's Kitten he was fine with it. He began to slowly move up and down, resting his hands on Sebastian's chest for stability._

_Sebastian watched, mouth slightly ajar, as Blaine started to prep himself. Even after all of the hot as fuck things that Sebastian had already experienced with the younger boy from before, he knew that seeing Blaine finger himself was the hottest thing that he had ever seen Blaine do, and that was __saying something. __All of Sebastian's nerves were on edge from the anticipation of what was to come, and Sebastian almost had to physically restrain himself from getting up and attacking Blaine. Sebastian licked his lips as he watched Blaine straddled his hips and positioning himself over the head of his cock. Before he could even reply to the younger boy's question, Blaine had suck down onto Sebastian's dick and the older boy let out a deep groan. Sebastian concentrated hard on on not thrusting his hips so Blaine could adjust to his girth, but with Blaine calling him sir again, that seemed like an almost impossible task. Once Blaine started to move up and down his cock, Sebastian's hands flew to Blaine's hips and gripped him tightly. "Fuck, kitten," he moaned out. "I just fucked you not too long ago but you're still __so fucking tight." __Sebastian bucked his hips once and bit down on his lower lip to try to contain his moans. "Fucking amazing."_

_Blaine loved the feeling of Sebastian's hands on his hips he was pretty sure that he would end up with more bruises and he was more than happy to let that happen. "I'm glad that I can please you then Sir," Blaine said as he continued to work himself up and down on Sebastian's cock, working harder, he could feel the sweat starting to appear on his back. He loved this, he loved riding he was something that he loved being able to do, seeing his partners face, and knowing that he was doing that to his lover. He looked down at Sebastian and smiled, he wanted to just stay like this forever, being able to please Sebastian. "I don't think I will last as long as I did last time, I'm still on edge." Blaine admitted._

_Sebastian felt like someone had set the bed on fire. He felt sweat drip from his brow and he was almost __glad __to hear that Blaine wasn't going to be able to last as long as he had the last time. Sebastian's dick, as well as the rest of his body, was still super sensitive and everything just felt like it was too much. Sebastian always had prided himself on the fact that he had a very high stamina but at that moment, he decided that he could ignore his pride for once. Besides, the way Blaine kept calling him sir was just adding on to everything. Sebastian made sure his grip was tight on Blaine's hips and started to guild Blaine on his dick to allow him to move up his cock faster than he could alone. "It's okay," Sebastian told him in between pants. "I want you to cum, kitten. Cum like a good boy for me."_

_Blaine was pretty sure he was in heaven, he had died and this was his reward. Or hell, he wasn't exactly a 100 percent sure. Feeling Sebastian still pounding into him even from the bottom was crazy. He was being controlled and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan, "God! Sir, I feel amazing. Fuck." Blaine managed to get out, running one of his hands through his sweat dampened hair. When Sebastian gave him the right to be able to come, he couldn't help but smile, coming over Sebastian's stomach, he couldn't help but collapse onto the older boy, he didn't care that they were dirty or sweaty. He continued to move back onto Sebastian even though he was feeling over sensitive. "Sir, are you close?" Blaine asked into his ear._

_Sebastian could honestly say he was closing his mind. All of the sensations he was feeling right now were just too overwhelming. He felt Blaine clamp around him when the other boy finally reached his orgasm and felt the hot ropes of cum hit his stomach and abs. The visual and the sensation of Blaine's orgasm tipped Sebastian over the edge and triggered his own. "Fuck! I'm coming," he practically yelled out. The older boy bit into Blaine's shoulder to keep himself from yelling anything more and continued to thrust his hips up until he was completely spent and almost unable to move any longer. Sebastian carefully maneuvered himself so he could lay Blaine down in a more comfortable position on his side, making sure to keep them connected. Even with how sensitive he was, he wasn't quite ready to remove himself from Blaine. "Wow," Sebastian said when he finally caught his breath. "That was…"_

_Blaine curled into Sebastian, even while facing away from him. "Wow, would be a good word to use for this. Also fantastic, we are never gonna stop doing that." Blaine said with a laugh, he lied there in the stillness just listening to Sebastian's breathing. It felt good, it felt right. "Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine didn't really wait for a response before continuing. "I like us, and I don't care what anyone says about us." Blaine said looking over his shoulder at Sebastian his beautiful green eyes looking back at him. He knew that once word got out about him and Sebastian, they would all think that they were tying to destroy New Directions, another Jesse St James type of deal, Blaine got filled in when he first arrived. Blaine couldn't help but purr a bit being in Sebastian's arms. "I'm surprised you love being called Sir so much, every wonder why bad boy?" Blaine asked with a smile._

_Sebastian chuckled as Blaine filled where he had left off his sentence. He pushed some curls from Blaine's forehead before placing a kiss on the sweat-slicked skin. "Don't worry, kitten," he said with an amused tone. "We __definitely __won't stop doing that. I refuse to let it happen." Sebastian let his arm drape over Blaine's waist when he noticed that Blaine's eyes were focused on him. He looked into Blaine's eyes as he spoke about how other people might receive their relationship. Sebastian knew that the Warbler's would be more than supportive of whatever it is they formed within the time they've spent together on this trip, but who knew how any of the people from Blaine's new school would see it._

_A thought sparked in Blaine's mind and the boy carefully removed himself from Blaine, climbing out of the bed, taking the condom off as he went and tossed it into the bin. Sebastian found his pants on the floor and fished out his phone. He started typing onto his keyboard, clicked the desired contacts and hit 'send'. Sebastian turned his attention back to Blaine with his trademark smirk on his face. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore," he said as he threw his phone on the ground and crawled back into bed. "Because right about now, all of the New Directions will be opening their phones to discover the news right from the source. Hope you don't mind."_

_Sebastian moved back to his spot next to Blaine and kissed the boy on his cheek. "As for the sir business, I have no fucking clue why I like that so much." Sebastian laughed and placed his hand back on Blaine's hip. "Something about it just sounds so damn sexy coming from your lips."_

_Blaine watched as Sebastian moved around the room, even though the other boy had already promised he wasn't going anywhere Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit worried when he saw the boy go for his pants. Then when the information came across that he had told the entire New Directions that they were, well somewhat together he couldn't believe it. "You told them? I don't mind, but I don't think they are going to believe you to be honest with you Bas. They most likely think that this will be some sort of a trick to get me out of New Directions and back to the Warblers, where to tell you the truth sometimes I wish I was still there."_

_Blaine smiled at the kiss on his cheek, and chucked at the reasoning behind the Sir. "Maybe you are just one kinky fucker?" Blaine joked, before quickly getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom, returning with a warm wash cloth, he wiped across Sebastian's stomach, and cleaned off most of the sweat off both of them before returning to the bathroom, leaving the cloth in the sink. Moving back to the bed, he grabbed a cupcake off the tray, and broke it in half, placing some in his mouth, then offering some to Sebastian._

_Sebastian smirked and ruffled Blaine's hair affectionately. "You worry far too much, kitten," he said as he pressed a kiss at the top of Blaine's head. "I made it very clear that if they didn't like it, then they could go fuck themselves. I even gave them proof. Remember that picture we took at the Lima Bean? You know, where you didn't have so much damn gel in your hair and I was out of my Dalton uniform for once? Yeah, they all got it." Sebastian chuckled and placed three small kisses against Blaine's lips before reclining a bit against the plush pillows. He watched Blaine leave the bed in confusion, but let himself relax once Blaine came back with a washcloth. The older boy purred softly as Blaine started to clean the cum and some of the sweat off of him. "Trust me, kitten," he said with his eyes closed. "That sir thing is completely new, but I have a lot of other kinks that I'm sure you'll discover eventually. Sebastian only opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip from Blaine returned, smiling when he saw the cupcake and took it from him. "Thanks," he said and kissed Blaine's cheek again. "I guess I can indulge in this, considering we just fucked for the second time in such a short timespan."_

_Blaine smiled, he actually loved that photo, he never told anyone but him and Sebastian used to spend a lot more time together than what people actually thought. "I can't help but worry Bas, it's just something that I do." Blaine said as he curled into Sebastian a bit. Blaine listened to him as he continued to talk about the Sir thing and others. "Well I cannot wait to see what other kinks you have, care to share a few now? Who knows maybe I will do them for you?" Blaine said, he didn't even care that Sebastian and himself were basically sitting naked on a hotel bed eating cupcakes, this might have been the oddest thing that he has ever done in a long time._

_Leaning over to the table he took another sip of the wine that was sitting here, placing the wine glass back on the table, running his hand through his sweat dried hair. "So tell me one of your all time sexual fantasy's or go off the track and tell me a romantic one?" Blaine said shyly before looking away. He wanted to know everything about Sebastian._

_Sebastian chewed the cupcake as he thought about kinks that he had to share with Blaine. He liked the idea of Blaine and him being together and being able to act out some of the kinks that he had thought about but had never been able to do before. "Well," Sebastian started as he traced random patterns with his fingers against the skin of Blaine's lower back. "One thing that I've always found __really __hot is the whole master and slave thing, with a collar and everything." Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes in thought. "I've always wanted someone to do __exactly __what I tell them to do in bed, to be aggressive and be called 'master'. I guess that kind of explains the whole 'sir' kink that we figured out." The older boy's eyes lit up before excitedly adding, "Oh! And spanking. __Fuck, __I love seeing red hand prints all over a guy's ass. So fucking hot." Sebastian finished the remainder of his cupcake and reached over to take his glass of wine to wash it down. "As for romantic…" The older boy bit down on his lower lip before letting out a sigh. "I guess I don't really have one. I've never really seen someone in a romantic light before. It's always just been about the sex." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Blaine. "What about you, kitten? Same questions. One sexual and one romantic."_

_Blaine almost fell off the bed in shock. Everything that Sebastian was describing was something he wanted, a collar? He would wear that with pride and make everyone else feel jealous that his Master was better than anyone's boyfriend. "I have to admit Bas," Blaine said. "I love the idea of your sexual one, being collared would be hot." He said blushing a bit, he couldn't believe how he had lucked out with Sebastian Smythe. He understood where Sebastian came from when he mentioned the romantic one, he would have been even more shocked if the boy had an answer._

"_Okay my turn I guess." Blaine said, he really had to think about his kinks. "I have to admit the slave thing sounds fucking hot," he replied honestly. "I also love the idea of public humiliation, having people watch you fucking me. Dirty talk is also a big one. Let's see what else is there, I love the idea of being told what to do and punished if I did it wrong. Basically I'm your perfect slave." Blaine said, he wasn't ashamed to admit it, he took pride in his kinks. "Romantically though, I would love to walk into a room covered with pink and white rose petals, candles, and my lover lying on the bed flowers all on the bed." Blaine said, "so what do you think?"_

_Sebastian's eyes practically flew open when Blaine said he actually liked, no, __loved __the idea of being collared by him and acting as a sex slave occasionally in bed. Who fucking knew that the dapper Blaine Anderson would be such a fucking kinky bastard, but Sebastian had obviously lucked out with getting someone like him for his first boyfriend. __Shit. __As Blaine went on about his own kinks, Sebastian felt his dick perk up __again, __even after all it had gone through that night and Sebastian had to force it back down. As much as eager as he was to try out all of these things with Blaine, the man and his dick needed a fucking break. "You're one kinky bastard, kitten," Sebastian said, leaning forward so he could nibble on Blaine's ear. "I am more than okay with trying every single one of those out." The older boy pulled his face away slightly so he could actually look into Blaine's honey-colored eyes when he started talking about what he wanted romantically. All of it was very cliche and kind of cheesy, but it was much more like the Blaine Anderson he knew, and Sebastian found it absolutely adorable. The older boy moved his hand from Blaine's hip and lifted it up to cup the younger boy's cheek. "I am more than willing to sweep you off your feet like that." Sebastian leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Blaine's already kiss-swollen lips, smiling as he pulled away._

_Blaine smiled when Sebastian called him kinky. "Yeah I guess I am, but you wouldn't have it any other way. Would you really want to collar me though? I mean you could get sick of me pretty easily." The doubt coming back into Blaine's mind, he loved the idea of Sebastian collaring him and claiming him as his property and his slave but he wasn't sure how long the other boy would want to stick around for. "I'd like that, I mean really would love to please you Sir, or do you prefer Master? Or even Daddy?" Blaine said with a devious look in his eye, before kissing Sebastian back with full force. "I'd love to see just how romantic you could get Mr Smythe," Blaine said as he laid himself back down on the pillows looking up at Sebastian, he just looked so beautiful, Blaine let himself get lost in imagining that he really was Sebastian's slave and how they would live, and how Blaine would always be ready to take care of him when he needed to be._

_Sebastian nipped at Blaine's lower lip and chuckled slightly. "It wouldn't have to be something we did all the time. I would never expect you to call me Master __all __the time," he said as he started to stroke Blaine's curly hair. "Besides, I like it when you call me Seb. It's cute. We can kind of have it where maybe you put on the collar when you want to be submissive to me, and maybe I can call you pet when __I __want it." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Whenever we slip into the those roles though, I guess I would prefer Sir or Master over Daddy. Daddy has always kind of creeped me out a bit in all honesty." He chuckled and lost himself in the kiss for a moment. He really fucking loved how Blaine tasted. The older boy hummed softly when they finally pulled away from each other. "I really hope I end up being okay in the romance department. I've never really even thought about it before, but you're worth it kitten," he said and kissed the top of Blaine's head._

"_I wouldn't mind doing it all the time, if you wanted that." Blaine said softly, looking at Sebastian in the eyes. "So when would I get my collar?" Blaine is genuinely excited about the idea of getting a collar that was just for him. "Master and Sir works for me, and I love the idea of Pet, it reminds me of Kitten both names that I really adore." Blaine listened to Sebastian about the romantic side of the relationship, "Bas, I can be a slave and feel loved as well. I mean in reality that is what it is, I would learn to love and be protected just like you would learn to be a Master and learn what it's like to have a slave." Blaine said, he was honestly so excited he wanted to get off the bed and just kneel at Sebastian's side already. He wanted to prove that he will be good. He decided to voice that, "I promise that I will be good for you, and that I won't disappoint." Blaine said honestly._

_Sebastian bit his bottom lip and pondered the idea of always keeping to those roles. It was a pretty appealing idea; always having someone as sexy as Blaine submitting to him at all times, doing __exactly __what he asked him to do at all times. Yes, Sebastian __really __liked that idea. "I guess we can try that out," Sebastian finally said out loud and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Tomorrow we can go into town and try and find a place that could do something that would fit our needs." The older boy leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek then nuzzled his nose into the soft skin there. For this being his first relationship, and quite a unique one at that, Sebastian was strangely comfortable with everything. "I know you'll be good for me, kitten. You've proven that to me all night and I know you'll be a good little slave for me." Sebastian licked the along Blaine's jawline and hummed softly. "One thing I think we're definitely going to have to try is a three-way. It would be so hot to see you get fucked by another man while at the same time you'd act like a dirty cock slut and I'd fuck your mouth. Maybe we can convince Puckerman, or maybe even Hummel would be interesting." Sebastian purred softly and licked his lips at the wonderful thoughts that were invading his head. "But for now, I think it would be a good idea for us to get some rest. I can tell we're both tired from all of the things we're done tonight. Tomorrow we can wake up and go pick out a collar for you and maybe we can finally go down to visit the beach." Sebastian pressed his lips against Blaine's and started to kiss him almost lazily, but it felt amazing and perfect to him at the same time._

_Blaine's eyes grew wide at the idea of a threesome, becoming a cockslut is something he doesn't even have to try and be. "Sure we can go and do that Bas, I would love it." Blaine said before climbing under the sheets he was starting to get a bit cold, and Sebastian was talking about going to sleep so he thought he should start to obey right this second. "I'd have a threesome with anyone you like Master," Blaine said honestly, the idea of Puck was an interesting though, at lest he didn't suggest one of the girls, although he had to admit he was sure some of them could take him with a strap-on. Curling closer into Sebastian, Blaine's entire body calmed down. All his worries were starting to leave him and all he had to do was think about how safe he was for now, or forever if things went that way. He loved the feeling of Sebastian kissing him, they continued to kiss for a few more minutes before Blaine pulled away and rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. He was already starting to get sleepy, being fucked twice in one night will do that too you. "Goodnight Sir," Blaine whispered as he closed his eyes and let the peacefulness over come him._


	2. The Collaring

**Alright, so it seems that quite a few people want me to continue posting. I've gotten wonderful comments and I've gained quite a few followers just within the last couple of days so thank you! Also, I want to point out that the title of this story has been changed since the original title really only applies to the first chapter. Before you read, please remember that this is from a roleplay so this is going back and forth between two people, not just myself.**

**Feel free to come stalk us if you want to read as we're going. Tumblr urls are seb_the_sinner (myself) and sinner_blaine**

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, he was covered in bruises and bite marks. In all honestly he had never felt more beautiful, these past few days had been somewhat of a whirlwind for Blaine, he arrived, meet up with Sebastian then everything changed. Somehow he had ended up giving his entire body and mind over to Sebastian. He would have never thought about his if he was back in Lima, well that's a lie, he would have thought about it just never do anything to make sure that it would happen. Now here he stands marked up body and in his swim wear. Grabbing a towel, and some sunscreen, and a few other items tossed into a beach bag, he stared to make his way down to the beach just across from the hotel.

Upon arriving Blaine found a perfect spot, the beach wasn't too crowded yet so he let the towel fall to the sand and he laid down on it. The sun was already warm enough, his body felt relaxed soaking up the heat. He knew that it was going to be another perfect day here in Hawaii and he was more than okay with that. Blaine couldn't help but feel nervous about today, Sebastian had promised in getting him a collar for when they did scenes, possibly even just for every day by the end of this. He was a bit scared at how long Sebastian will stick around, Blaine had faith in him though. More faith than what most people seem to have in them. Closing his eyes he listened to the crashing of the waves as he waited for his Master to show.

Sebastian couldn't believe how much his life had changed within the course of a week. He arrived in Hawaii with his usual mindset of making sure to fuck every beautiful man he could find, not that he _hadn't _fucked a few beautiful mean during his time here, but what he didn't expect was to find himself in a relationship, regardless of how unconventional that relationship was. Not only was Sebastian in a relationship, but he was in a relationship with Blaine fucking Anderson; the walking wet dream who had been turning him down all year. That didn't matter anymore, though, because he now possessed the younger boy's boy and mind and Blaine would soon have a collar to prove it. That thought made Sebastian smirk as he finished getting ready to meet his new _boyfriend _at the beach.

The Warbler made his way to the beach and scanned the light crowd for that familiar head of dark curls. He smiled when he finally spotted Blaine spread out on a towel with his eyes closed. The boy looked absolutely delicious and even from a distance Sebastian could see his handwork from the night before. He quietly made his way through the sand until he made it to Blaine's spot. He dropped down to his knees as quietly as he could, leaning forward so he could whisper in the younger boy's ear. "I hope you have sunscreen on, kitten, because the only redness I want on your skin is on your ass after a nice spanking session."

Blaine was lost in the warmth and the nice relaxing moment he was experiencing. Just then he felt Sebastian's hot breath and his voice in his ear. He opened one of his eyes and smile. "Don't worry I'm good at looking after my skin, it's all sun-screened up Master," Blaine winked at him before rolling over onto his stomach to start at lest warming his back up. He looked up at Sebastian, "this beach is insanely empty, I guess because it's early though." Blaine said as he ran his hand over the warm sand. It was odd how he just fell into this thing with Sebastian, he didn't even mean too. He thought that they would fuck, more than once and then go their separate ways. Yet now here he was on the beach, with Sebastian who has recently become his _everything, _without even meaning too.

Blaine saw that Sebastian was looking at him, differently from last night, maybe the other boy was having second thoughts on Blaine, and what he was offering. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit distracted?" Blaine asked still lying on his stomach, he was just too comfortable to move. Pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's thigh, as it was really the only part of Sebastian's body he could reach.

Sebastian nodded his head in approval and placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. He stood up so he could spread his towel out next to Blaine. The older boy god comfortable and laid on his side, placing his hand on Blaine's lower back. "Good boy," he said as he started to rub his hand against Blaine's heated skin. Sebastian looked up to see that Blaine was right; there really wasn't that many people there. The older boy could feel a slight shift in the mood and looked over at Blaine, slipping off his sunglasses so he could look into his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Everything's fine, kitten. I guess I've just been thinking a lot about how strange this all is. Don't worry, it's definitely a good strange, I just never thought we would ever be together like this." Sebastian smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's in a tender kiss. "But I'm very happy for how this turned out." He hoped he sounded convincing enough because he truly _meant _the words he was saying.

Blaine hummed at Sebastian's words, the little gnawing feeling in his stomach suddenly went away, and he even smiled when Sebastian kissed him. "I'm sorry for asking, I guess I was just scared that you would get sick of me." Blaine said even though he hadn't even been with Sebastian for less than twenty four hours. "I just cannot believe this happened, I mean I always had a crush on you, but I never thought that I would end up with you, I mean it's insane really," Blaine was starting to ramble. He moved so he was curled up next to Sebastian, his legs tangled with Sebastian's. He couldn't help it, he really loved being able to touch and be close to the taller boy whenever he felt like it. They sat in silence for a few moments before Blaine spoke up again, "I like the nicknames you have given me. Kitten, Good Boy they make me feel special." Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian felt his chest tighten a little as Blaine admitted that he thought that Sebastian was going to get sick of him eventually. He knew that it was his fault that Blaine felt like that. He was known for his promiscuity so he didn't necessarily blame Blaine for thinking that he would just walk out. Truth was, Blaine was special to Sebastian. Ever since they first met for coffee, Sebastian knew that he wasn't just necessarily just attracted to Blaine's body, but he was actually really interesting to talk to and was able to make Sebastian laugh. "You can't shake me off that easily," Sebastian said in a playful tone. "And you had every right to question it. I would if I were in your situation." Sebastian's hand found it's way up into Blaine's curls gently started to pet Blaine's soft hair. "I'm completely comfortable with how things turned out. Not only did I _finally _get to fuck that tight ass of yours, but I now lay claim to you and you're going to have a nice little collar around your neck to prove it." Sebastian hummed softly, allowing the comfortable silence to flow through them and continuing to run his finger's through Blaine's hair. "As long as you continue to be a good boy for me, the nicknames will continue. Okay?"

Blaine felt better with Sebastian explaining that it was okay for him to feel this way, that it was normal to have doubts. He practically purred at the feeling of Sebastian's hand running through his hair. "I promise I will always be a good boy," Blaine said with a smile. He truly meant it as well, he never wanted to upset or anger Sebastian. He was going to prove to the older boy that he made a damn good choice in choosing him to become is slave. "What type of collar are you thinking of getting me?" Blaine asked, he had to admit he was curious into what his Master would get him. Blaine was getting the feeling of happiness he felt so much when he was praised. "Do you wanna go and get the collar soon?"

Sebastian ruffled Blaine's hair affectionately before kissing the top of the younger boy's head. "I know you'll be a good boy for me, kitten," he said. "I have no doubt in that. However, I am slightly looking forward to the day where you disobey me and I get to spank you or punish you in some way." Sebastian licked his lips and hummed deeply. The thought of bending Blaine over his lap and spanking him until his ass was bright red was such a fucking turn on. The older boy's thoughts shifted to a possible collar and tried to picture a range of different collars around the boy's neck. "Well, what would be your preference, pet? We could get you a leather collar, or perhaps a chain-link one. I think both would look good around your pretty little neck." A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face and ran the pad of his thumb across the skin of Blaine's neck. "And we can go get it right now if you wish."

Blaine's perked up suddenly the reaction of Sebastian suggesting that they go right now and get it makes him extremely happy. He couldn't help but get up and lean over and press Sebastian a lip bruising kiss. When Blaine was got asked the question what type he would prefer he really had to think about it. "I like the ideas that you have Master, I was thinking even maybe a solid silver one or something. Do you want one that can attach a leash or something?" Blaine asked, he was actually wondering what he would prefer. Then he thought about the moment that Sebastian gets to collar him, how special it would be, the love or at lest the care in his Masters eyes would be enough to make Blaine melt into a puddle of happiness. Standing up he dusted himself off, and grabbed his bag. "Come on Master, let's go and get your pet a collar." Blaine said with a smile, holding out his hand for Sebastian. He was trying to ignore the dirty looks he could see from the older couple near them. He was sure he heard them call both of them a disgusting name, he couldn't help but shrink back in fear a bit. He should have been more secretive about their life.

Seeing the obvious happiness in Blaine's eyes made Sebastian smile brightly. He loved seeing Blaine happy, and he was glad that he was now the one to make him happy. He stood up after Blaine and dusted off the sand from his legs and picked up both of their towels. When he looked back up, he could feel that Blaine's mood had shifted and he looked around to see what might have upset him. He noticed an older couple giving them looks and Sebastian couldn't help the growl that came from the back of his throat. "Ignore them kitten," he said as he stroked the hair at Blaine's neck. "Let's go get your collar, okay?" As he led Blaine away from the beach, Sebastian shot one last glaring look at the couple.

Blaine was go grateful for Sebastian for being able to make him feel better straight away. "Thank you Bas," Blaine said softly as they continued to walk along the street to one of the few local stores that will sell what the two of them were after. He was happy about the fact that everything was in walking distance. He smiled as his hand was linked to Sebastian's. "I still can't believe we're doing this, not because I don't want too. Just because I don't think I have been this happy in a long time." Blaine said honestly, leaning over to kiss Sebastian's neck, he felt like he had won the lottery, he was in such a good situation he really didn't know how to act around the whole thing.

Arriving at the shop, Blaine shot Sebastian a grin before heading inside the Sex shop, he wondered if they would end up leaving with more than just a collar. The clerk gave Blaine a smile, as he looked around the shop. He was amazed, Blaine looked in the cupboards that held the collars, choosing one wasn't going to be easy. He hoped that Sebastian would know exactly which one would suit them.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as they made their way to their destination. Even without the collar, Sebastian liked the idea of people seeing who Blaine belonged to, and if they couldn't see that by the way Sebastian held him, they would _definitely _see it by all of the bite marks and bruises and adorned Blaine's body. "I know," Sebastian said and squeezed Blaine's side gently. "It's amazing how much can change once you actually decide to give something a chance." The older boy kissed the top of Blaine's hair as they finally made their way to a Sex shop. "And I'm incredibly happy as well. You make me happy, Blaine." Sebastian let Blaine guide him towards the section that held a selection of collars and started to scan through them. "They're all really nice, kitten. Why don't you pick a couple out, then I'll have the final say, deal?"

"Aren't they just?" Blaine said in awe, loving the feeling of Sebastian still being so close to him. He got to pick, well he got to pick the ones that he liked then Sebastian got the final deal, he loved that he was also allowed to be in the process. After a few minutes, he found a few that he liked and decided to point them out to Sebastian. "Master, I really like a few of them but these are a few that I like." Blaine said as he pointed to a gold rhinestone one, he thought it was very glamorous one. Then he showed Sebastian a more simpler design, a simple plain black one with a hook through it. Then he found one that was a mixture of both. A interesting design that was very unique. Lastly he found one that was plain silver, "which one do you like the most Master?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian looked carefully at each of the collars that Blaine pointed out to him, studying them all closely to see which one he thought would look the nicest around the boy's neck. "I think the silver one is a bit too effeminate for my taste," he said in a thoughtful voice. "The rhinestone one is nice, but I feel like it would feel weird to grab it if we were being rough." Sebastian looked back and forth between the last two. The black leather one was very nice and traditional and would be able to be tugged tightly without damage, but Sebastian also liked the one with the unique design. He could imagine that one around Blaine's neck perfectly. The older boy bit down on his lower lip and breathed heavily through his nose. Once he made his decision, he turned towards Blaine with a big grin on his face. "Let's get both," he said with a mischievous smirk. "The silver one with the design could be for every day wear and when you're being a good boy and obeying me like you should, and the leather one you will wear when you've disobeyed me or if I know I'm going to be rough with you while we're in bed. What do you think, kitten?"

Two? Sebastian was going to get him two collars, Blaine could have fainted then and there. "Master, you are a consistent surprise and I love that." Blaine said, he knew it wasn't in his place to go to the worker in the shop and inform him which one's that he wanted. He couldn't help but turn around and give Sebastian a kiss, he needed to tell his boyfriend, exactly how special he felt. "I still cannot believe that you are going to get me both of them. It's insane, but then again you never really did anything half asses did you?" Blaine said with a smile. He didn't want to pull away from Sebastian's body but he also wanted to see what else was in the store, he moved a little bit away from him not too much, he looked at handcuffs, whips and all these other things that he had never even thought about. He wondered if he really was vanilla and only slightly kinky considering what else there was in this store. If Sebastian was looking to punish him, he was pretty sure he would be able to find anything and everything in this store.

A low hum came from Sebastian's throat as he listened to Blaine's excitement about the collars. Just from that alone Sebastian knew that he had made the right decision. The older boy smiled affectionately at the other boy and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you approve of my decision," he said with a light chuckle. "I think they will both fit our needs nicely." When Blaine kissed him, he knew that was all it took to completely seal the deal. "Of course I don't do think half-assed. My pet deserves only the best." Sebastian squeezed one of Blaine's round cheeks as he walked away to go look around the store. The older boy looked around until he got the attention of one of the store's workers, who much to his surprise, didn't look _that _shady or disgusting for someone who worked at a sex shop. Sebastian informed the man that he wanted to purchase the two collars from behind the case. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to find Blaine and found him still walking around the store and looking through all the different items. "Also," he added. "Add anything that my boyfriend picks out as well." The man nodded and brought the two collars, which were now placed into cushioned boxes much to Sebastian's approval. The older boy walked over to where Blaine was standing and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Find anything you'd like to try?"

Blaine jumped a little when Sebastian placed his arms around him, he was lost deep in thought about well everything. "I'm still looking, I was thinking handcuffs, but I am not using a taser, I don't see how that would be fun at all." Blaine said looking at the stack just out of reach. He wasn't sure if there even was anything else that he wanted, he knew that they could always come back if they thought of something that they would want. He turned around in Sebastian's arms and gave his Master a kiss. "You know this is a slightly crazy thing we have fallen into, without even planning." Blaine spoke with a blush forming on his cheeks. He had spent such a long time creating a perfect mask so that no one would see how he truly was, and then _Sebastian fucking Smythe_ comes along and undoes all his hard work in one good fuck. He wasn't even sure how to explain this to Kurt, I mean he assumed that they weren't together anymore. He tried his best not to focus on that gnawing feeling he had.

"I think I want the handcuffs, anything you like? Punishment wise or other?" Blaine said with a smile, he didn't want to be the only one choosing items they were a team now and he wanted to make sure that things like this were done together. Blaine looked at Sebastian and saw that there was still little specks of stand through his hair, Blaine ran his hand through the taller boys hair, hoping to get rid of most of the sand. "All better," He said with a smile placing a kiss to his collar bone before pulling away and heading further into the store. There he came across a lot of videos and things that didn't really interest him, he found something that maybe they would both like, it was a chocolate spread that you painted onto the other person's body and then licked it off. It could be fun, Blaine grabbed a jar before heading back to find Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the large variety of handcuffs that the store had available. They had everything from plain silver ones to ones that were fluffy and pink which made Sebastian scoff. "I think handcuffs would be a good idea," he said as he rested his chin on top of Blaine's shoulder. "As long as they aren't any of those ridiculous pink ones. Why in the world would anyone like those?" Sebastian loosened his hold on Blaine so the younger boy could turn around and face him. He hummed softly at the feeling of Blaine's soft lips against his and it made him almost forget that they were standing in the middle of a sex shop; not that two attractive men kissing would have been the worst thing these people have seen most likely. The older boy nodded his head in agreement at Blaine's comment. Never in his life had Sebastian thought he would be almost like a dom over another person, even though the idea was rather hot. Even though the idea was pretty foreign to him, it felt strangely comfortable with the idea of Blaine being his sub so to speak. He hoped that their arrangement worked out and that Blaine wasn't having any lingering doubts about them. Even though this whole thing was new to the both of them, Sebastian was a lot more sexually experienced than Blaine who only had Hummel to go off of which even though Sebastian couldn't say for sure, he was pretty certain was a lot more vanilla than what he was establishing with the younger boy.

"This is rather crazy," he said as he pulled Blaine slightly closer to him. "But I'm happy with it, and I hope you are as well. I don't want any lingering doubts in that curly head of yours." Sebastian tucked a stray curl from Blaine's forehead and smiled at him. Sebastian turned his attention back to the handcuffs and examined them again. "I think you're right," he said as he carefully removed Blaine from his arms and moving him so he was right beside him. "I kind of like these." Sebastian pulled a box off of the shelf that had a pair of metal handcuffs that had some padding on the inside. "They're sturdy but they aren't going to prevent you from getting your wrists damaged. I know how much you thrash around; especially when I have my tongue deep within your ass." Sebastian hummed at the memory of the night before and had to stop himself before his dick was hard. This wasn't the place where he ever wanted to be seen with an erection, even though it probably happens on a daily basis in a place like this. "As for other things, maybe we should hold off on other serious stuff until we get back to Ohio. I don't want to have to explain to Airport Security why I have an entire suitcase full of whips." Sebastian chuckled and started to move further down the aisle. "Although, I would like to get a cock ring. I think that would almost be more torturous to you than any whip could be."

Blaine hummed in agreement as Sebastian continued to talk. Circling back around Sebastian, running his hand over the older boys back. "I think that is one hell of a smart idea, I don't wanna explain to them either, I won't even be able to wear m collar home in the airport, at lest I don't think I will be able too. I'm not a hundred percent sure of the rules here." Blaine said, the idea of a cock ring excited Blaine he almost let out a whine. "Yes we can get a cock ring, I think we should get one. Although would that be used as a punishment or a reward because the way I see it. I'm pretty damn sure it will be able to go both ways." Blaine smirked and gave Sebastian a wink before he grabbed it out of Sebastian's hands, as well as the handcuffs and headed towards the front of the store, he still had the bottle of edible chocolate in his hands and he could tell that Sebastian and him were going to be having a damn good few nights. He waited for Sebastian to catch up with him. The shop assistant was looking at him, a little oddly it just dawned on Blaine that he was in nothing but a pair of board shorts and he was shirtless, the marks clear as day. He got a little bit embarrassed but then realized what he had was something that he should and will be proud of.

He still couldn't believe that he had a Dom, he knew that from this moment in his life that everything was going to change, he was going to be taken to a world that he had no idea about apart from the fact that it excites him. Blaine had done some research on BDSM lifestyle and it was something that he loved to think about, he just never thought that it would happen this soon. Especially with Sebastian Smythe, who he still couldn't believe he was doing this with.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Blaine told him that he thought that the cock ring could be used for both punishment _and _as a reward. He loved the way this boy thought. Sebastian loved how he had managed to release something inside of Blaine that made him go from innocent and dapper to becoming a complete sex kitten. Whatever the reason for it happening was, Sebastian was internally grateful. The older picked out a silver cock ring before looking over to see Blaine wink at him, causing him to growl softly. He needed to get Blaine out of this place before he would go crazy. Sebastian linked their fingers together and walked up to the front where the man who had helped Sebastian before stood, the two boxes that contained the collars sitting in front of him on the counter. He placed the handcuffs and the cock ring down on the table and took the chocolate from Blaine and placed it next to everything else. Sebastian noticed the man staring at his boyfriend, but instead of annoying him to no end, Sebastian's chest swelled up in pride over the fact that Blaine walked around displaying all of his marks proudly. Besides, the guy was old and Sebastian knew he was no threat to him. After the man rung up all of the items, Sebastian pulled out his credit card, deciding that this was _definitely _the best purchase he had ever made. Once all of their things were placed _carefully, _Sebastian had made sure of that, into a bag, Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and walked out of the store.

Walking out of the store, the heat hit Blaine like a ton of bricks, he still wasn't used to this type of weather. "So are we doing back to the hotel?" Blaine asked as they continued to walk along the street, he wondered how everyone else was doing he had spoken to them on Tumblr but not much in person. He hoped that they were having just as much fun as he was. Walking past an ice-cream shop, Blaine smiled and told Sebastian to wait outside for a second, he walked in and ordered two vanilla ice-cream cones with flake. Paying for them, then walking back outside, he handed one to Sebastian, before taking his place one again at the older boys side. "I thought that we deserve something like this," Blaine said as he took a lick of the ice-cream the flavor hitting him, it tasted really good. Blaine wondered what things were like back home, and how things were going to go now that Kurt had shown up, I mean he wasn't even sure how they ended their relationship. It was an odd one. "Master, do you think things will be different now? With the way that people talk to me?" Blaine asked, as they continued down the street, getting closer to the hotel, he could see the sign. His ice-cream was starting to melt in the sun more quickly than he thought they would.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure," he said as he placed his sunglasses back over his face. "If you'd like to go back to the hotel, then I am more than willing to go back." He squeezed Blaine's fingers gently as Blaine stopped in front of an ice-cream shop and disappeared. Sebastian sighed softly as he basked in the feeling of the warm sun hitting his skin. It was a lot different than it was in Ohio, that's for sure. He noticed Blaine come back out from the shop with two ice cream cones and Sebastian's eyebrow raised up in amusement. Even though they were now in a complex and unique relationship, Blaine was still child-like in some ways, which Sebastian found completely endearing. The older boy took the ice cream from Blaine and took a small lick from the top. It was pretty good and Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he allowed himself to actually eat ice cream. Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's lower back as they started to walk again towards the hotel. He looked down at Blaine from beneath his sunglasses and frowned slightly. Blaine was obviously scared about what his peers would think of their arrangement, and the fact that Hummel had now arrived was probably making him feel worse. The older boy sighed and started to rub at the warm skin of Blaine's back. "I can't say for sure, kitten," he said honestly. "It's very possible that some people will be upset and confused about our situation, but you shouldn't worry about that. I promise that there will still be plenty of people who won't treat you any differently." Sebastian sighed. "If you want to still get out of this, now's your chance. I know this might be difficult for you, and I don't want to push you into something that you're not going to be happy in." Sebastian really hoped that wasn't the case. Blaine had a big heart and cared a lot about what other people thought and felt, so his reaction wasn't out of place, but even though Sebastian would never show it, not even to Blaine, he was still nervous about the idea that he could possible lose Blaine to Hummel.

Blaine looked at Sebastian as if he lost his mind. "I don't wanna stop this, are you insane? I don't wanna leave you at all." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and holding himself there. "If it's difficult then it's worth it right?" Blaine said looking up at Sebastian, he need proof in the other boys eyes that this wasn't just a thing for him, that they both wanted, no _needed_ this in their lives. It could last a few weeks, maybe months or they could end up being each others soul mate. He had no idea what could happen but all he knew is that he didn't want to stop this before it began. "Are you scared as well?" Blaine asked, "because if you are, it's okay to feel that way." Blaine said with a smile, he wanted to prove to Sebastian that even though they are both learning this thing, Blaine wouldn't have it any other way. He knew that Sebastian's biggest fear would be him going back to Kurt, and that would be that. He can't say he would never not care for Kurt, but he thinks he has found a pretty good boyfriend/Master in Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. Even though deep down he knew that Blaine wanted this, it was nice to actually hear confirmation coming straight from him. "I wasn't trying to make it seem like I was doubting you," he said as his finger rubbed at the skin of Blaine's back. "I know you want to be with me, but this is going to be _very _different from your relationship with Hummel, and I just want to make sure you're going to comfortable with our new roles in each others lives. Regardless to whether or not it will be difficult, I think it will be worth it." He kissed the top of Blaine's head and rested his head on top of Blaine's as they made there way back into the hotel, crossing the lobby until they reached the elevators. "Let's go take a shower so we can get the sand and sweat off the both of us and then we can figure out what we want to do from there, okay?" The elevator stopped on Sebastian's floor and guided Blaine to his room, taking out his key card and unlocking the door for them. "Go start the shower, will you kitten? There's something I need to do first." Sebastian walked into the bed and put the bag down on his bed, bending down to take out one of the boxes. He took out the silver collar and looked at it, a smile gracing his face as he thought about actually putting it around Blaine's neck. He walked into the bathroom and made sure to hide it from Blaine's eye sight.

Blaine understood where Sebastian was coming from, how could he not? They were both teaching each other something else without even knowing exactly what it was. When Sebastian told him to go and start the shower, Blaine replied with a quick yes. Going into the bathroom, he opened the shower door and turned the water on. One of his favourite things about hotel rooms is that the bathrooms were massive, he loved the fact that Sebastian's room was more elegant than his own, he was thinking of moving in here. Undressing himself, he opened up the shower door, and stepped inside, the warm water overtaking his body, getting rid of all the sand and the sweat they had managed to build up over the day. He loved Hawaii but hated how easy it was so get to dirty. If him and Sebastian even went on another trip, he wants it to be weather that won't kill him. He wondered what was taking Sebastian so long, as stood there and let the water relax him.

Sebastian stopped in the doorway and decided to watch Blaine in the shower by himself. By now, Blaine's nude body was nothing new necessarily; he had spent most of the day before being around Blaine naked together, but seeing the water fall onto his body in that way made Sebastian crazy. As quietly as he could, Sebastian took off his clothes and made his way towards the shower. He opened the glass shower door and slid in next to Blaine, still making sure to keep the collar out of his sight for now. "I was watching you," he said as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Blaine's neck. "You looked so sexy that I couldn't wait until I got in here with you." Sebastian continued to place kisses down Blaine's exposed neck until he got to the younger boy's lips, placing a quick kiss there before biting down on Blaine's lower lip. "I thought to myself, 'what could possibly be hotter than seeing that boy naked in a shower?', and you know what I decided? You would look _much _better if you had this around your neck." Finally, he brought the collar up so Blaine could see it. He hoped that Blaine was okay with getting collared inside of the shower; it wasn't exactly the most intimate of places like it could have been. "Would you like me to put it on you?"

Blaine loved the feeling of Sebastian kissing him, he opened his eyes when he heard what Sebastian said and froze. There was the collar, the symbol to what everything they were about to experience meant. He was in shock, he thought after the shower this would have happened, but Sebastian was never one being conventional when it came to anything really. Blaine smiled, his hand coming up to trace the pattern on the item. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Blaine spoke to Sebastian, he loved that he got two, the one Sebastian was now holding was for everyday use. "Yes I would love for you to put it on me," Blaine said he wanted to kneel for this but kneeling in the shower felt a bit silly, so he bowed his head and waited for Sebastian to place it on him. He was still nervous that even after all this, this was the moment where Sebastian had to admit that he will now have a submissive and have to learn what that means, just as much as what it meant to be a Dom, Blaine knew that it wasn't just about sex, it was taking care of each other, loving each other the sex was just bonus.

A soft hum of agreement came from the back of Sebastian's throat and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face when Blaine looked over the new collar. "It's very beautiful," he said as he let Blaine trace the different patterns. "Which is why it's perfect for you, kitten. You're beautiful." Sebastian watched as Blaine bowed his head for him in submission, waiting to be collared. This was a big moment for the both of them. Not only was Blaine giving himself, body and mind, to Sebastian, but Sebastian was promising to care for Blaine and to keep him safe. The older boy took a deep breath and looked down at Blaine, his neck still lowered. "This collar that I am presenting you with today will be a symbol of your belonging. When you wear this collar, I want you to wear it proudly. I want you to feel the weight of it around your neck and feel safe, even when I'm not there with you. I promise that as your Dom I will take care of you and keep you safe always. I will only put my hand to you if you disobey me, but I promise that the disciplines will be fit for the offense." Sebastian leaned down so he could place the collar around Blaine's neck. When he finally stood up to his full height, he examined Blaine. The collar looked just as good around his neck as he had hoped. He reached forward, placing two fingers underneath Blaine's chin so he could look into Blaine's eyes as he waited for the younger boy to speak.

Blaine's whole body fell apart and was then put back together at Sebastian's words. He had never felt more secured and more loved than in this moment, the water continued to flow as he listened to Sebastian speaking, he was promising everything. He felt Sebastian's fingers on his chin, he looked up into the eyes of his Master, everything has changed. Of course he was still Sebastian but now, well now he was something different. "I, Blaine Anderson, give myself over to your mind body and soul. I will not hide my thoughts, fears or worries from you. I promise to please you, and accept punishment when it is given. As your submissive I also abide by the rules that you will set out for us." Blaine started to speak, he needed to make the promise just as much as Sebastian did. "I will see you as my Master, and my lover, I will respect you and defend you when needed." Blaine continued, "may I kiss you Master?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian stroked Blaine's cheek softly as he promised himself to Sebastian. He could feel the sincerity in the boy's words which made Sebastian's heart swell up with pride for his new sub. He let out a sigh and allowed himself to nuzzle his nose in Blaine's soaked hair, enjoying the smell of his sub. He pulled away at Blaine's request, being more than willing to oblige. He pressed his lips against Blaine's, nibbling softly at his bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and slowly began to suck. "You've been such a good boy, kitten," he murmured with Blaine's lip still in his mouth. Sebastian ran his hand across Blaine's chest, brushing one of his nipples with a finger. "I can tell you're going to be such a good submissive to me." He released Blaine's lip and placed one last soft kiss against his swollen lips. "Let's finish getting you washed off so we can go back into the bedroom to discuss the guidelines together before I ravish your body like I have been wanting to all day." Sebastian reached for the shampoo and squirted some into his palm and started to massage it into Blaine's hair.

Sebastian felt relaxed and at ease when he finished his shower with Blaine. Every now and then while they were cleaning each other, Sebastian would catch a glance at the collar and couldn't help but nip at the skin a few times surrounding it. He liked seeing it around Blaine's neck, making it known that he was claimed. When they both stepped out of the shower, Sebastian grabbed the towel from Blaine and started to dry himself off. He noticed that Blaine was looking at himself in the mirror, examining his appearance and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at how happy Blaine looked. He was glad that he was the one that made the younger boy light up like that and he hoped he could continue doing that for a long time to come. Sebastian watched as Blaine left the bathroom and into the bedroom, watching his ass the entire time. He couldn't help himself; Blaine had an _amazing, _perfectly round ass and now, Sebastian lay claim to it which made him growl softly to himself. He placed the wet towel on top of the counter to be dealt with later and walked into the bedroom to find Blaine sitting on the bed in a pair of his sweatpants. Even though they were obviously too big on him, Sebastian liked seeing Blaine in his clothing.

Sebastian went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of his lacrosse shorts, put them on quickly and cross the room to sit down next to Blaine. He was silent for a few moments, lifting his hand to run his fingers gently across the collar. "Beautiful," he whispered before bringing to attention back to Blaine. "So, I'd like to discuss what I expect from you in this relationship." He grabbed Blaine's hand and held it between both of his. "I want you to know you are free to use my name freely, as well as any nicknames you come up with, but when I give you direct any direct orders, I expect you to call me sir, and you can use that whenever you see fit as well. If I ask you a question, I expect you to be completely honest with me and answer me promptly. When you disobey, I will punish you in a way I see fit for the situation. Is that understood?"

Blaine listened carefully to what Sebastian was saying. He could do those things, they were simple, even right now with just Sebastian holding his hand he felt safe and secure. "I understand everything Sir," Blaine said, he didn't want to anger his new Dom on the first day. He knew people knew that they were together he was really worried about how they would precieve this once they catch a glimpse of the collar that was secure around his neck. Blaine moved closer to Sebastian, running his finger up and down Sebastian's thigh. "So what are the rules now? I know I can't kiss anyone else, but are there other things you wish I wouldn't do? For example don't let anyone else fuck you only be the top? Those types of things." Blaine needed to know this, he needed to know so that he can please Sebastian.

Sebastian was pleased with Blaine's response. He _loved _hearing the younger boy call him sir. Each time seemed even hotter than the time before. Sebastian started to stroke the still wet hair of Blaine's neck and letting his eyes scan shamelessly down Blaine's bare chest which he had officially claimed as his. He licked his lips before he realized that Blaine was speaking to him. Something about new rules. Sebastian decided that the next time that the two of them were going to have a serious talk, Blaine would have to have his shirt on; he was too distracting otherwise. "Um, rules," he said as he thought about if he needed to add any other rules of the sort. "I don't think that's necessary. You can bottom if you wish, I know you've never topped before and I know you're somewhat uncomfortable with the idea, so you can continue to do whatever you wish." He kissed the side of Blaine's mouth and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's cheek. "As long as I'm the only one you kiss, I'm completely comfortable with anything else."

Blaine was glad that he didn't get a new bombardment of rules because it was best to ease into this in most ways. "I promise you I will not kiss anyone else, apart from like cheek kisses to Rachel and others." Blaine said, because he honestly love to give kisses like that he felt that it made people feel so much better. Blaine laid down on the bed, looking up at Sebastian, he wondered what the other man thought of this whole thing, how quickly they tended to fall with everything so perfectly. "I saw the odd little disagreement you and Kurt had on tumblr earlier today. He really doesn't seem to happy about this," Blaine said gesturing between the both of them. "I think he is still hurt about the break up, but honestly I am so glad that I have found you," Blaine said with a slight blush. "I mean even since we first met and everything we have gone through up until right this moment I was always sure that it was leading us somewhere. Maybe this is it?" Blaine said.

Sebastian pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed his cheek softly. "Those kisses are more than acceptable," he said as he started to stroke the younger boy's cheek in the spot he had just kissed. "I will not keep you from anyone you chose to be friends with. That is completely up to you and I wouldn't dream of taking away the people that are most important to you." Sebastian let out a deep sigh at the mention of Hummel. He was afraid that Blaine would get upset with him over fighting with someone that was still important to him, even after the break up. "I'm sorry for that," he said, diverting his eyes but still continuing to stroke Blaine's cheek. "It was childish of me to provoke him like that. I know that you care for me, and that you are okay with the break up, even if you're both still upset about it. I know you are just mostly concern about hurting him and I understand that." Sebastian relaxed slightly when Blaine confirmed that he truly was happy with what they had. "I'm glad you think so, Blaine. I'm glad you think that we were suppose to end up like this, even though it's still a bit shocking to me that we have what we have together. Even though we've only been together for a few days, I'm so very fond of you and I couldn't be happier that you've chosen to be with me over anyone else. That you want to be mine." Sebastian leaned forward then, cupping Blaine's cheek with his hand and placed a deep kiss against Blaine's lip, basking at how natural and affection it felt, and how soft Blaine's lips were.

**Okay, so it ends on kind of a weird note, but what was starting to be discussed after this didn't quite fit with the rest of this, so it will be part of the next post. Hope you like and feel free to review :)**


	3. Unfortunate news

So, I have some bad news. The girl that was in charge of my roleplay group abandoned the group, so this story won't continue. On the bright side, however, Blaine and I are still roleplaying, just the storyline is changing. Our new storyline includes Blaine cheating on Kurt and secretly sleeping with Sebastian. Eventually, we are hoping to get back to the dom/sub relationship. It just might take a while.

Thank you so much to everyone who are following this storyline here as well as all of the followers I have gained on Tumblr. That was honestly unexpected but I'm really grateful.

If you still want to follow us, our URLs are seb-the-sinner(dot)tumblr(dot)com and secretblaine(dot)tumblr(dot)com

I will start posting our new paras on here probably within the next week or so on a new story, so stay tuned. Thanks for your understanding!

-Bex


End file.
